Two psychos and a Rabbit
by Inara Cabot
Summary: Darien sheilds is over 400 years old, a vampire, the king of his race. his mate Bunny Tsukino is being stalked by another. Bunny is hurt by Diamond and Darien is the only one that can help her. AU, vampires umm and some very childish swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone!! This is my very own AU story about our little Bunny. Now I know that I've mussed the names a little, but its only because I think out of all the names that Usagi has had in her translations, Bunny is the cutest. Now it has occurred to me that I may have borrowed a few ideas from other authors on fan I don't know if I really have or haven't. but if I have I would like to apologise profusely. And any qualms about what I've written I would be happy to anwer/apologise/bristle if you leave me a review about it.

Okay guys so here we go!!

Chapter one.

The moon was high in the sky shining its light down onto the single solitary figure. Twirling and laughing, her hair like liquid silver flowed from her head like a waterfall dropping but stopping at the curve of her waist. Her skin was almost as pale as the moon light, marred only by the light cinnamon freckles sprinkled on her nose, so fine one could barely tell they were there. Her arms curled around her head and up to the sky, her hips swayed to the music only she could hear. Her slacks sat at her hips a long blue top with embroidery and long sleeves covered her torso and rose as she twirled showing brief flashes of her equally pale stomach.

All at once the girl stopped, her head cocking to one side to listen. The cracking of a twig sounded a second time, loud as if amplified a thousand times over, seemingly the sound reverberated in the sudden silence. It was almost as if the animals understood that she needed to listen and hear. Her head snapped up and she crouched behind a bush, sinking into its shadows. A silver haired man burst from the other side of the clearing, indicating with his head, a girl younger than that of the moon lit beauty was dragged by her hair towards him, struggling all the way. Her screams and pleas were silenced by the gag stuffed into her little mouth.

The hidden girls eyes widened her muscles itched to help, but fear kept her in place, crouched and still, waiting for an opportunity to help the poor young girl being forced to her knees.

The gag was taken out and immediately the tiny slip of a girl started begging for her life. Asking, pleading, demanding.

Desperate.

The silver haired man smirked, and just for a moment the hidden girl thought she saw his teeth lengthening. Shaking her head she watched still as the man tilted the little girls head up and slapped her, laughing sadistically when she whimpered and curled into the fetal position slowly rocking back and forth. The sadist picked her up to her feet, the girl tried kicking but it didn't help, the blows didn't even seem to register, slowly he bent opening his mouth. The girl screamed harder.

The hidden moonlight could not allow this any longer, with a cry of outrage at the invasion of human rights as she saw them. The hidden girl sprang from the bushes and hit the silver haired man hard sending him sprawling, the young girl saw her opportunity and took it to run, the silver man's goon was too shocked to stop her.

The silver haired man was shaking in outrage, his eyes turned dark, and if the moon sprite didn't know better she would say his eyes had gone black all together.

" I was unprepared it won't happen again, so tell me little one, who are you?" the silver man sneered.

Outraged at being called little the girl straightened and stuck out her chin, replying before the words could be stopped.

"I'm Bunny Tsukino, asshole!"

The girl realised how much trouble she was in after her outburst, after all, how many other people could possibly have the name Bunny? Frantically she searched for a way out, while the silver man's goon was coming closer and closer. In a blaze of panic she did the only thing she could do.

She ran as if Satan himself was after her, biting at her heels.

Bunny gradually slowed certain she had lost Mr. Crazy-nut-case-that-believes-he-can-bite-people-for-no-reason man. Slowing down Bunny felt good, she had helped someone simply because she could. Smiling she rounded the corner to her street just to bump into something hard yet soft. Looking up Bunny tried to scramble away, recognising Mr. Crazy-nut-case-that-believes-he-can-bite-people-for-no-reason man, and also realising through a haze of panic that the same nut case was reaching for her and she was frozen with fear. Screaming up a storm she struggled, terrified and praying desperately for help.

"Who are you?!" Bunny screamed.

" My name, little one, is Prince Diamond" he sneered.

Diamond grabbed Bunny by the neck and turned it to the side, his other arm was laced around her waist holding her to him, she felt him inch closer almost as if he was revelling in the fact that she couldn't get away. A single tear fell from Bunny's eyes just as Diamond was suddenly snatched away, his sharp teeth grazing her neck. Yelping, she collapsed. She was shaking with a fear so great that she could not move.

Slowly Bunny looked up to see her saviour. With a sudden blush, she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His dark hair fell into his eyes, eyes that were as dark as midnight. Bunny looked on as if watching a movie. As a short moment passed, Bunny realised they were talking.

"—NO RIGHT!" her saviour roared. As the streetlight hit him, all thoughts of him being handsome left Bunny as she saw his teeth, long and frightening poking out of his mouth. Whimpering, she struggled away trying to stand only to crash to the ground. The fight continued; the two psychos were fighting and Bunny listened.

Diamond sneered and snickered

"No right? NO RIGHT? Darien I have every right! She stole my victim, she must take her place!"

Darien and Diamond fought, within her haze of panic Bunny realised that both of their names started with a 'D' and just at that moment that was very funny Bunny giggled. Punches were being thrown in amongst hisses and growls from both men. A sobered Bunny almost thought she was watching a couple of animals fight.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Darien roared and struck Diamond again in a flurry of fists.

"You don't deserve such a pretty little thing, her name means Bunny of the moon. Isn't that sweet Dare?" the bloodied Diamond said maliciously.

As Bunny was watching Darien for his response, she didn't notice Diamond staggering towards her and pick her up again, using her as a living, breathing shield. Tears sprang to her eyes; these two freaks were having some sort of pissing match with her stuck in the middle!

" You gonna kill an innocent Dare?" Diamond sneered,

"Coward! Leave her alone!!" Darien demanded, trying to take a step forward.

Diamond put an arm around her slightly bleeding neck and squeezed. Bunny yelped, or at least tried too, and struggled harder against Diamond's iron grip.

"Please." Bunny pleaded chokingly, appealing to the slightly less neurotic man in front of her, Darien.

Suddenly Diamond was ripped from her a second time. Bunny collapsed gasping. Vaguely she saw a man with long chestnut hair beating the shit out of Diamond; Diamond wriggled like the worm he was out of his grasp and escaped.

Still where she had fallen, Bunny passed out. The last thing she saw was a pair of midnight eyes, staring down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey ya'll!! Lol! This is my second chapter, and I'm hoping to get a few more reviews form those people that just added my story to their alerts but didn't comment, shifty eyes THAT MEANS YOU! points finger lol. Here we go!!

Chapter2

Blearily Bunny opened her eyes, rolling over she blinked at her alarm clock. Noticing something that had never happened in the life of Bunny Tsukino… ever.

She was early.

Frowning she threw back her covers and went to the bathroom, Bunny was feeling unusually tired this morning. Shrugging her shoulders she flipped on the light. Bunny gasped, dried blood stained her shirt and hair from where it had dripped down from her neck. Frantically Bunny reached up a hand to the wound 'psycho one' had left her, it stung badly and Bunny winced.

The events of the night before crashed through her, Bunny didn't realize she was crying until she looked back to the mirror and her vision was blurred. Questions ran through her head, of how she got home and who had placed her in her bed. Bunny had a feeling it wasn't her parents, they would have freaked at the blood. Sinking into her thoughts Bunny's tears fell, terrified that one of the freaks from last night now knew where she lived and which room she slept in at night and……and………..and………..

A knock sounded at the door, it was Bunny's mother Ikuko. Shocked out of her stupor Bunny placated her mother and hastily had a shower, getting ready for school in a whirlwind. It was as she was pulling on her other shoe that she suddenly felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Gasping Bunny dropped the shoe trembling, grasping her chest in agony.

The moment passed as quickly as it had come, waiting a moment to recover, Bunny left for school. The terror rising.

She walked down the hall, people pointing and whispering. Finally getting to her locker she grabbed her books and ran to class, anything to escape the stares and whispers. Quickly Bunny flopped into her seat hiding her face behind her textbook.

At the front of the room Ms Haruna gaped, her mouth hanging open in shock. B-Bunny T-Tsukino was E-E-Early!

Slowly Ms Haruna walked down the desk column, reaching out she touched Bunny's hair, as if to make sure she was real, at least that's what Bunny thought before….

"How did you get your hair like this?"

"…………What?" Bunny shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts; she'd barely heard what Ms Haruna had muttered.

"Your hair, it-its silver!"

Bunny laughed, "Yeah it's always had silver high lights!" she waved away Ms Haruna's observation.

"Bunny have you seen your hair this morning?"

"Umm, ……uh……" Bunny thought, "……..erm………I guess not"

Bunny was in such a hurry to leave that she'd barely noticed as she sprinted out of the house this morning, taking just enough time to tie her hair up in a loose bun, something she could, and normally did without the help of a mirror.

Slowly Ms Haruna pulled out a hand mirror and passed it to Bunny, giving her a strange look Bunny looked in and promptly dropped the hand held, she lunged out of the room. A weird enough thing to do with just your teacher in the room, but while they were talking the rest of the class had filed in. They all watched as she sprang up from her chair and ran out the door.

Bursting into the ladies room, Bunny gasped at her reflection, her once 'summer blonde, with silver highlights' hair had turned completely silver, the kind of silver that almost looks purple, or blue.

She was breathing hard, almost gasping when she felt her lungs stop breathing and no matter how hard she tried to get them to take in the precious oxygen, her body would not listen to her. Bunny clawed at her chest, panic taking over. Finally her lungs released and Bunny gulped down breaths, and sagged against the sink. Bunny was shaking, as she looked again making a conscious effort to stay calm, her eyes were a much more vibrant a blue, her skin was flawless, her small cinnamon freckles had disappeared and her skin glowed with health. Her lips were a dusky pink, something she couldn't have achieved even if she tried. Cracking a small smile, Bunny looked at her profile and from side to side. The rest of her seemed alright. _Maybe I won't ever have to wear makeup again!_ Bunny thought to herself.

Bunny stopped preening as she remembered why her skin glowed and her hair was silver, a psycho freak had hurt her, and tried to hurt someone else. Frowning at how she could forget something so important, Bunny scowled at herself, silently reprimanding herself for caring so little, and while this Diamond guy was obviously a few screws short of a drill set she couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't have killed that little girl but almost as if he would have done something worse, something much much worse then death.

Thinking on Diamond lead to thoughts about her angel, the man with the midnight eyes and dark blue-black hair that fell in his eyes. Smiling as she remembered him fighting for her…. Wait! What was she thinking? That man wasn't fighting_ for_ her, he was fighting Diamond because he obviously had a grudge to settle. Her smile faltered, she was jumping at every noise, turning every corner with fear and she was afraid of her own shadow. The two freaks had not done her a kindness, no matter how much her hair shined, or her eyes sparkled or the way his hair fell into his ey……. DAMN IT!

Scowling Bunny left the bathroom in a huff, snapping at everyone and anyone who cared to notice her new features or comment on them.

The last two periods of the day rolled around. The worst two periods of Bunny's existence, PE. Bunny wasn't good at sports; she never was and probably never would be.

Bunny was changed and waiting on the rostrum, the PE teacher came out and started droning on about the athletics events they were trying out today, inwardly Bunny groaned, athletics was running and stuff right?

Year after year Bunny was teased and ridiculed by other students for her inability to run very well or very fast, usually she was half way through when a klutz attack hit and she fell, hurting and humiliating herself horribly.

With her shoulders slumped, Bunny followed her class outside to the oval, where a 400m race was being set up, the lanes were outlined by white chalk thrown on the ground.

Bunny was in the first heat; _at least I'll get it over with_, she though dejectedly. Behind her the taunts started, tear sprang to her eyes, but as the whistle sounded she took off. She didn't notice how fast or how long she was running, but as she passed the finish line and bent over to catch her breath there was silence. Glancing up she saw that the teacher had the stopwatch in her hand, and she was looking from the stopwatch to Bunny and back again.

_Probably thinking how anyone could do so badly_. Scowling, Bunny snatched the stupid stopwatch and looked down at the time, **31.345 secs** blinked back at her. Bunny barely registered when the three other girls ran in behind her puffing badly. Bunny was looking stunned down at the watch. HOLY SHIT! She dropped it and fell along with it. The teacher gave her a strange look but shrugged her shoulders evidently thinking she had made a mistake with the timer.

"Sorry there Tsukino, the watch must have started late!" laughing nervously the teacher broke off and turned away.

As the afternoon progressed, Bunny won every heat for the hurdles and relay. She threw higher and faster in the javelin and shot put. And she jumped higher and with more grace than anyone else in the high jump.

Bunny was beside herself by the end of PE, terrified of what else the freak had changed in her.

Bunny changed as quickly as she could and ran home, noticing as she pushed open the door with tears in her eyes that she had made it home in just under two minutes for a walk that normally took her the better part of an hour to complete. Running up to her room, Bunny faltered as she reached the top of the stairs, a burning pain in her chest and heart all at once. Panic overtook Bunny and she passed out. The last thought that passed through her mind…

What the hell is happening to me?


	3. Not a chapter

Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor moon, though I would like too.


	4. Chapter 3

Bunny was being shaken awake. Groaning she tried to roll away from the insistent hand. Slowly, sound started to filter back in; there were more "people sounds" than usual. Bunny felt very still, as if her body was suspended in time and nothing was moving, her eyes opened to see a paramedic's worried and slightly astonished face, seeing that she was awake he quickly got up and turned to her parents.

"I made a mistake… Your daughter is perfectly fine," the paramedic looked apologetic.

Bunny sat up but was bowled over almost immediately by a warm cookie smelling lump. Gently Bunny moved her mother with her as she stood, finding it surprisingly easy to shift her mother's weight. Her mother sobbed into her neck, mumblings incoherent things. Bunny's dad, Kenji, was yelling at the paramedics.

Slightly distracted by the insistent thumping she could hear, Bunny listened as best she could.

"-DEAD! My wife thought her only daughter was dead! How could you screw up like this?!"

"Sir your daughter had no vital signs, no heart beat and she wasn't breathing, she _was _dead"

"GET OUT!" Kenji yelled and pointed to the door. The thumping decreased by about half.

Bunny's face lost all colour, her mother had walked over to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bunny shook her head. She was dead? Properly dead? In a hole somewhere six feet under dead?

Frantically Bunny checked her pulse, the beat was strong, a little faster then the thumping that was filling the room, she tried breathing, yes that worked fine. Bunny sighed with relief; she was alive.

_Stupid paramedics._

"What is that noise?" she asked.

"What noise dear?" Ikuko turned around.

"The thumping noise," Bunny said confidently. _How could they not hear it? it's deafening!_

Looking confused Kenji stepped forward

"There is no thumping, honey," Kenji said with a look of concern on his face.

Furrowing her brow Bunny concentrated, the thumping separated into two separate rhythms. Heart beat like rhythms, thump thump, thump thump. Bunny concentrated hard, she'd heard that rhythm before but what was it?………..

HOLY SHIT SHE COULD HEAR HER PARENTS HEART BEATS!

Bunny's eyes widened and she slowly backed towards the front door. While her mother gave her a strange look. Bunny reached the door and promptly turned on her heel and ran as fast as could away from her home.

As she ran she could hear all sorts of things she had never heard before, the heartbeats of those around her, the sounds of the animals in the parks, the whine of engines and lights as she sprinted past, tears streaming.

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

Eventually Bunny found herself in a park, shaking Bunny fell to the ground, exhaustion and tears wearing her down. She collapsed under a tree bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, burying her face and rocking slowly back and forth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night fell and Bunny shivered as the winter wind swept by her. Getting up Bunny shakily made her way towards the exit gate. But something caught her eye, a shadow. Focusing her newfound talent of hearing heart beats she concentrated on the shadow. It had no heart beat, no breath. Shaking her head at the irrational fear, she wrapped her arms around her waist and continued home. The shock and fear wearing off, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she could hear everything, and she never had to worry about her looks anymore, she would never be teased again. After all Bunny was sure that not only was she faster than 'normal' people but she was pretty sure she was stronger too.

Bunny pondered over her situation, her head down against the cold, she bumped into something warm, hard, but warm. Looking up she recognized her savior, her dark angel her, her…... THE HOTTIE WITH THE MIDNIGHT EYES!

Bunny was certain her reaction wasn't exactly what the hunkmeister was expecting, she kicked him in the shins and ran like the wind. Grinning over the fact that she could out run him with her new superhuman abilities. Imagine her surprise when she turned the corner at the arcade and ran into his chest again and bounced off like a big blonde bug. His eyes flashed with something like amusement and he picked her up from the ground.

Literally.

Grasping her shoulders he lifted her to his eye level. Bunny's feet dangled.

The fear and shock and danger didn't register, out of all the things Bunny should have shouted to be saved, all that came out was;

"Jesus man how tall are you?!?" wriggling to get free, Bunny gave up after Darien's arms stayed like steel bands around her shoulders.

Slumping she gave him a glaring of a life time, "What do you want? I dunno if you've ever tried this asshat but it's not as comfortable as it looks!" Bunny huffed.

"What do I want? You, young lady assaulted a citizen, if anything I should be the one asking the questions" his smug reply angered Bunny and she tried to kick him again, swinging her legs as best she could.

Darien sighed.

"Please stop that." He paused as she continued, grumbling all the while about 'stubborn jackasses.'

"Stop!" the command was loud and Bunny immediately stilled, her legs stopping of their own volition. Darien put her down slowly.

"Thank you! Finally! you kno...… HEY!" Darien picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Bunny was almost enjoying being carried by the hottest man she had ever met before she realized that not only had he not answered her; A PSYCHO FREAK was STEALING HER! She screamed and kicked while throwing insults in his general direction.

Darien didn't seem fazed by any of the blows, suddenly Bunny felt a presence in her mind, like her head was filling with cotton wool, not a painful feeling just like her mind was getting foggy. The presence soothed her, and while Bunny hadn't really been afraid of Darien the presence told her to trust, to sleep, to rest. Bunny fought as hard as she could, forcing the presence out. The cotton wool feeling left her suddenly and Darien stopped, he put her down and took her arm, swinging her in front of him.

"How did you…? Never mind. Let me see your neck." He requested. Bunny was still trying to figure out how and what had entered her mind. Darien's question jarred her out of the reverie.

"What?" she frowned.

"Let. Me. See. Your. Neck." He over annunciated each word, as if talking to a small retarded child.

"No. Way. In. Hell." She glared up at him.

Darien looked taken aback, an expression Bunny seemed to bring out in him a lot. Briefly Bunny wondered why she wasn't afraid, wasn't he a psycho freakazoid like Diamond? Hadn't he hissed and spat and punched and scratched? Wasn't he under the same delusion as Diamond?

No.

Darien was not like Diamond; he seemed gentle, kind. He could have hurt her by now; there was no one around. But he hadn't.

Bunny's face hardened, not yet at least.

"Leave me alone" Bunny spat at him, moving to take a step away from him.

"Please don't leave, little one. I'll have to come after you. And you wont like that" Bunny's picture of Darien shattered. His tone made her shiver, and not in a good way.

"Screw you! You and your psycho freak buddies can just leave me alone! Go hiss and spit and punch each other into a bloody pulp! BUT YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!!" Bunny shouted, trying to hide just how scared she really was.

Turning to leave, Bunny felt her stomach tighten, four men… no not men, they had no heartbeats and were not breathing; they were whatever the hell Darien was. Four whatever-the-hells were closing into a tight circle around her. Fear gripped her heart; they were going to force her to go with them. Her breathing increased and so did her heartbeat, she was terrified and she had a feeling Darien and his cronies knew it.

"Aww, scared of being shot down by a girl?" Bunny taunted. The fear that was wrapped around her turned to anger.

What was that quote? No one can make you feel inferior unless you give them permission. Standing up straight, Bunny faced The New Topper of Her Shit List, without fear in her eyes, but inside she was shaking, she knew that no matter what she did five very strong 'things' were around her. She had no chance; Bunny lived up to her name. She ran like a frightened rabbit down a side ally that Darien's cronies hadn't blocked yet.

Darien was not looking impressed, he nodded towards his generals and all five entered the ally.

"She wont get far it's a dead end." A blond haired man spoke.

"You moron! She's scared shitless! I told you to stay hidden! Have you always been so disobedient, Jadeite?" Darien growled.

Jadeite rolled his eyes and the five continued down the ally.

Bunny ran to the end, looking up she saw a brick wall that was three times her tiny figure of 5.5" gulping she noticed Darien making his way down the ally, he looked angry.

Thinking quickly Bunny feverishly hoped that she could jump over the wall with her new found abilities. Closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer and leapt up as far as she could Bunny touched ground and cracked one eye open slightly. She was standing on the top of the wall.

"HA!" the exclamation fell out or her mouth before she could stop it. "TAKE THAT ASSHAT!" giggling madly, Bunny crowed and did a little happy dance, momentarily forgetting her situation.

Darien made to jump and Bunny jumped off the other side and ran, laughing madly in her elation. Running as quickly as she could manage her eyes closed and her fists clenched. Bunny felt as if she was running so fast her feet were no longer touching the ground. She grinned and opened her eyes, for a few seconds she pondered over the fact that though she was running she was not moving. Sighing she stopped her legs and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you caught me."

Bunny was suspended in mid air by Darien, of whom had his hands around her waist and was holding her up off the ground. Glaring ahead of her, she could almost feel the smug look of triumph on his face. Darien put her down turned her to face him.

"Darien." He stuck out his hand.

Sighing Bunny hung her head and mumbled her name in response, she put her hand in his to shake and thought how much bigger it was compared to her own dainty little hands.

"This is Jadeite," he pointed to a blond man with blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Zoicite" a man with blond hair and brilliant green eyes waved.

"Nephrite" a man with long chestnut hair nodded.

"Hey you're the guy that pulled Diamond off me that second time!" Bunny exclaimed.

Nephlite nodded quirking a small smile.

"And finally this is Malachite" a man with silver hair and ice coloured eyes looked back at her.

Bunny had smiled at the other generals but as she turned to Malachite Bunny tried to back away, she ran into Darien and turned to run.

"Where do you think your going Bunny?" Darien had a hold of her arm. Desperately Bunny tried to dislodge it; panic was rising in her like a tidal wave. Her free hand was scrabbling at his hold.

"You're trying to feed me to him you bastard! LET GO!" Bunny looked back at the four generals, all four started back at her with confusion in their gaze.

Tears prickled and Bunny had given up on trying to get him to let go with her other hand, now she was just pulling at his grip as hard as she could.

Desperation clawed at her heart.

"Please, please let me go! I won't say a thing about you please! I have a family! I have a life to live please!" Bunny begged, while tugging. Tears poured down her face. "PLEASE!"

Darien shook his head. He finally got it. Malachite with his hair pulled back resembled Diamond very strongly, or at least enough for a young frightened girl to believe it to be him.

Darien looked towards Malachite, "Come here," he said, his finger beckoning.

"I don't think…." Malachite looked from Bunny to Darien.

"Just come over here."

"NO! Please don't do this Darien! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT PLEASE!" her begging fell on deaf ears.

Malachite drew closer and Bunny's efforts increased ten fold. Darien took her shoulders into his hands and pulled her so her back was to his chest and she was forced to see Malachite in front of her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME DIAMOND!" Bunny screamed.

"Malachite would you be so kind as to take your hair out of its pony tail, please" Darien asked calmly as if he did not have Bunny against his chest trying her best to jab her fingernails into his chest to get him to let go.

Malachite took his hair out and shook his head to loosen it. Bunny's eye's widened.

"See? It's not Diamond. It's Malachite a trusted friend and the leader of my guard." Darien soothed as Bunny relaxed and turned into his chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest, "I'm really, really sorry"

Darien relayed the message and Malachite nodded in understanding.

_All right everyone please leave. Bunny and I need to talk._

The mental message echoed in all of the general's heads and in an instant they had all left. Jumping away to the surrounding rooftops.

"Bunny?" Darien was not used to having sobbing women in his arms. But as he thought he realized he sort of liked it. She was small where he was big, soft where he was hard. Her little body seemed to fit to his as if made for him. He smiled, holding her felt like coming home to a warm house with the fire going and a warm blanket to curl up in. She just felt right.

"Y-y-yes?" Bunny looked up, her eyes red and watery. Darien had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Will you come with me? We have much to talk about."

Shakily Bunny nodded. Darien picked her up and jumped to the rooftop, and was speeding off in an unknown direction. Bunny didn't understand why she trusted this man. This man that while he may have saved her, had also threatened her. Yet she found herself in his arms enjoying his warmth, feeling as if it was where she belonged. The new talents that she had found that day no longer seemed like a curse but more of a gift. After all, if Diamond had never attacked her or tried to bite her neck she would not have ran out of her home like she did, and she never would have bumped into Darien this night. Darien was gift just like her hair or skin or new found hearing.

In his arms she felt like laughing, crying, and squealing all at once. She brushed her fingers over the back of Darien's neck almost as to make sure he was real, not just an illusion.

As Darien flew over rooftops and ran through a foresty-looking nature reserve, Bunny noticed that at a glance that he had no puncture wounds, how was it that he was like this but had no puncture wounds?

Cold air rushed around her but Darien's warmth calmed her and kept her warm enough to fall asleep in his arms, the shock and adrenaline taking its toll on her.

A/N, heeeeeyyy guyyys???? blushes I've had a mental blank and I can't remember whether it's supposed to be Nephrite or Nephlite. Do you guys know which one is right?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N, what's up? This is the next instalment of "Two psychos and a Rabbit" and thankyou to the two people that told me whether it was 'nephrite' or 'Nephlite', unfortunately for me, I got two different answers! Ahhh well it doesn't matter, I've chosen to go with Nephrite, because as I said, this is pre written, and I've used Nephrite throughout this story.

Thankyou to all of you that are reviewing!! There's nothing better than seeing those email alerts from fanfic(dot)net, so thankyou to all who have reviewed.

Chapter 4

Bunny was running, what from she didn't know. She felt tired and scared, the streets were dark and everything looked deserted. There were footsteps behind her running at the same pace she was, her heart was beating so loudly and the wind was rushing by so quickly past her ears that Bunny barely heard her name being called.

Her head felt filled with noise and all of a sudden there was silence. Bunny was frozen but she looked around as best she could, rubbish was suspended in mid air leaves paused mid swing and ahead of her a figure approached, his lazy stroll was more terrifying then being chased.

Diamond stepped into the moonlight grinning. Bunny tried to scream but she couldn't, she tried to run but she couldn't move a muscle.

Diamond took her by her shoulders, leaning closer and closer…

"Bunny!?"

He smirked pushing back the hair from her neck…

"Bunny!!"

He sank his teeth into her neck…

"BUNNY!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny thrashed, kicking and crying and screaming, fighting the bonds around her, her eyes closed tight.

"BUNNY! Open your eyes!" a voice implored.

Bunny's eyes sprang open and she saw that she was in a bed with silk sheets not the dusty dirty derelict street, the strong bonds holding her still were Darien's arms and hands trying to calm her down. The room was well lit and Diamond was nowhere to be seen.

Bunny's fighting stopped and while her screams and kicking stopped her tears continued. She started to curl into a ball and the words "go away" were on her lips when Darien pulled her to him and crushed his lips onto hers, a surprised squeak left her before she melted into his embrace. Darien pulled away and Bunny tried to lean in, he held her out from him and cupped her cheek his thumb running under her eye, wiping away her tears.

Bunny threw her arms around his waist and hung on tightly as Darien embraced her back.

When the waves of fear and panic had invaded his senses and the flashes of a dark street and a fanged figure entered his mind Darien had been furious, thinking Bunny had run off on her own. But when the feeling had led him to his bedroom, where he had left her after she'd fallen asleep in his arms, he'd opened the door to find her thrashing and whimpering his name.

The picture broke his heart, and it wasn't until she had calmed down that he'd realised he was scared too. Not _of_ the figure but _for _Bunny, _his _Bunny.

Relief washed through him, she was safe and right where she belonged, with him. Safe in his mansion, with his generals stationed outside her balcony and door.

A fierce sense of protectiveness washed over him and he clutched his little Bunny closer.

Completely off in his own world, Darien hadn't noticed that Bunny had been calling his name for a while.

"Darien? Darien?! DARIEN?!?!?" Bunny accompanied her yell with a nailed jab to his ribs.

"Hmm??"

"I need air!!" she wriggled around.

Darien clutched her harder, "stop that right now!" his tone was so urgent Bunny stilled immediately.

"Why?" Bunny was confused.

"It's a bad idea to wriggle against a vampire when you're this close and touching certain parts"

"Okay two points buddy," Bunny collected herself, no way had her angel, her saviour, her hottie with the midnight eyes, of whom she had just been kissed senseless by, just say he was a fictional character!

"First, eeeewww! Your way too old for me, my parents would have a fit, and second, vampires don't exist! You and your little band of retards don't honestly think and like believe that whole ' I vant to suck your blood!!!" stuff do they?" Bunny giggled.

"Your great buddy really, really great. But umm I notice now that it feels kinda late and I have a family to get home too so..." Bunny patted Darien on the shoulder condescendingly.

Bunny hopped off the bed and went to walk past el retardo. When said retard grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"You said we could talk" his tone was hard and his eyes narrowed

"Yeah sorry freako, but I was afraid and really you coerced me into coming with you. It was a lapse of judgement on my part. So I'll be going now" Bunny motioned towards the door.

"But uh look, good luck with the killing people thing!" Bunny gave Darien a sarcastic thumbs up and headed closer to the door.

Darien wouldn't give her up that easily, as Bunny walked towards the door, her arm was caught and he turned her around and pushed her up against the door.

"Don't believe in vampires eh?" he growled.

Bunny was scared of the look in his eyes, it was cold and indifferent, and a complete turn around from the warmth and caring she'd seen only moments before.

"No I don't! Now let me go jerkoff!" Bunny glared and smacked her hands against his chest.

Darien smirked, "no my dear I am no jerkoff, but you'll see to that in the future I'm sure" his grip tightened.

"Ow! You're hurting me asshat! You freaking retard! What? You lost your ability to understand English? LET GO!"

"Don't believe in vampires eh?" Darien breathed into her ear. "I'll show you what's fiction and what's fact"

Darien let his fangs fill his mouth, they slid out from his lips and his eyes slowly turned black.

Bunny's eyes filled with terror, she began to struggle but her eyes refused to leave Darien's, she watched as he opened his mouth, Bunny thought absently that it was like watching a car crash, it was horrible and repulsive but she couldn't look away.

Darien had her hands pinned to the door on either side of her head. In a stroke of genius Bunny suddenly smirked and rammed her knee as fast and as hard as she could into his crotch. Darien's eye went from back to blue and he fell to the ground, folding up like a lawn chair as he went.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" Bunny pulled open the door and sprinted as fast as she could out of the mansion.

She ran down the front stairs and passed Jadeite on her way, he looked up from his book. Watching as she ran past him

_She's bolting for it Nephrite, intercept her, she's heading for the front door._

Nephrite nodded absently as the order resonated in his head. Sure enough a few seconds later Bunny came bolting down the passage. He stepped into her way and pulled her into a restrictive bear hug, his arms around her waist trapping her arms, Bunny kicked as hard as she could, but like Darien, it had no effect.

_Shit man, Dare is heading your way and he looks ready to kill someone. Just hand her over and run man!_

Sighing Nephrite waited, and just like the little blonde cursing at him in his arms Darien came storming down the front passage.

"You! Stay away from me!" she wriggled harder.

" You will pay for that my little rabbit," Darien picked her up from Nephrite's arms and hugged her to him.

Politely to Nephrite he said. "Go take a brake Neph, you deserve it, go speak with your wife. Mina must be waiting"

Nephrite nodded and gave Bunny an apologetic look, to which she glared back at him.

"Jerkoff, jackass, retard, loser, dork" the list of insults that were being muttered underneath Bunny's breath were extensive, and as they exploded from her mouth, there got progressively more childish.

"Honestly, you kiss me with that mouth?" Darien's grip didn't loosen at all. And as Bunny thought about it she was sure this would have crushed a normal human's bone.

"What do you want with me?" she ground out angrily.

"Diamond has marked you and you're slowly turning into one of us. But because his teeth only scraped you, the transition with be long and painful for you, I offer a place to change and keep safe" his tone went from hard to soft as he neared the end of his sentence.

"Sorry, phallus face but honestly, since vampires don't exist I guess none of you're help is needed. Now," Bunny paused, her tone softening, "My family is probably wondering where I am, please. Let me go, they must be worried." She hung her head as she pleaded, she hated pleading, it made her feel so weak and helpless.

Her tone made his heart melt, the thought of anyone connected to his little Bunny being in pain made him loosen his grip and let her drop to the ground.

It was this same feeling that had him driving her home and dropping her at her door.

And though it pained him to see her leave, his 400 year old heart fluttered, something it hadn't done for 378 years, when she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for his kindness, and for coming to his senses about the whole vampire thing.

Darien froze, his hand holding hers, "What was that?"

"I said, I'm so glad that you've realised how silly this whole vampire thing is" she grinned.

But her smile left her face when he glared and said in his hard voice, "You're changing my dear, and I _will _come for you, I'll be here in three days."

Bunny snatched her hand away and narrowed her eyes. "Fuck off and die you perverted freakazoid!"

Quick as thought Darien grabbed her hand again and increased his strength, Bunny whimpered, "I _will_ be here in three days acushla (A/N its an old English name, it means sweetheart or darling), wherever you are I will find you. You cannot hide from your soul mate"

Darien sped off, leaving Bunny with a thousand and one questions swirling in her mind, her hand still tingling from his touch. The foremost question in her head was simple.

WHAT THE FUCK? SOULMATE? WHAT THE HELL DOE'S HE MEAN BY SOUL MATE?!?

Bunny was confused and angry, but mostly confused, cursing under her breath she kicked a tree and jumped onto her balcony, pushing open her door and falling to the bed. Maybe in the morning she would wake up and it would all be a dream. Vampires didn't exist and she wasn't changing.

It was only as her mind lost consciousness that she realised she had jumped to her balcony with no effort or thought.

"Aww fuck a duck!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: thankyou to all who reviewed!! You all get chocolate covered Darien's delivered to your door!

Here is chapter 5, now, I just hope that you'll all take into account that while this chapter may seem choppy, (you'll see what I mean) its there for a reason, the idea is that you feel how Bunny is beginning to feel pain, and you know how when your in pain things seem sort of hazy? Yeah that's how this was written. (god I hope it doesn't suck!) I apologise in advance for any confusion this causes!

Chapter 5

Bunny had gotten up to her room after what seemed like hours of her parents questioning her whereabouts of the day before and just how she'd gotten up to her room without them noticing. She was so tired, despite having slept while she was at Darien's and again for a few hours when she got home.

Even thinking about him made her tired, why are all the cute ones psycho? Dejectedly Bunny flopped onto her bed the feather doona rising momentarily before copying her and fluttering onto the bed once again.

Three days.

Three days until he came back for her. The nerves had settled the moment he'd said it. What would he do if she ran? After all he had said that she couldn't hide from him. She shook her head, no way was she going with Darien again. He was in obvious need of psychiatric help.

So why did the idea of her never seeing him again make her heart bleed and her soul weep?

She gave a wry smile, who knew she could be so poetic?

The exhaustion pulled Bunny away from consciousness; all worries of whether Darien would come back left her. He was nuts and needed help. She would be fine, and she'd never see his gorgeous blue eyes again, all awareness left her and oblivion slipped over her body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bunny was running late, she bolted out the door with a piece of toast dangling dangerously out of her mouth, her bag in hand she sprinted past the houses and shops on her way to school. But Bunny caught something peculiar in a shadow in the corner of her eye; she stopped and looked towards it. Nothing, there was nothing there, but Bunny could have sworn she'd seen something. A tension settled over her shoulders and with one last look she continued her sprint to school, making it there just as the gate was closing.

Bunny cursed, God damn it! The last bell hasn't even gone! Bunny glanced around her and saw that she was alone, and the street was deserted. Bunny sprang up and over the gate, landing gracefully on the other side. Standing up straight Bunny jogged into the school taking her place just as her name was called for the role.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Throughout the next two days Bunny kept noticing a presence; well multiply presences behind her, following her everywhere she went. She had, more then once, charged off in the direction of the hidden figures to tell them to heartily fuck off. But every time she reached them they were nowhere to be found.

Her friends were beginning to think she had schizophrenia, she was constantly muttering to herself, about 'the perverted jackass' and having what appeared to be asthma attacks. But the thing was…

Bunny didn't have asthma

It was at the end of the second day that Bunny's parents called her into the lounge room, each with a serious and sad expression on their faces.

Bunny was instantly on alert; cautiously she sat down and asked in her most caring voice she could muster,

"Mom, dad? What's wrong?"

Bunny's mom had tear tracks on her cheeks and her father was holding her tightly to him, with her slightly angled into his chest, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Bunny your great aunt Gertrude has died," Bunny's mom broke down, in her dad's embrace.

"ALRIGH--! I mean, gee mom I'm so sorry! I know you loved her very much" Bunny blushed.

Her great aunt Gertrude had always told her how bad a daughter she was to her family, how ugly and stupid she was and useless etc. Bunny grinned at the thought of the crazy, nasty old bat dying.

Bunny stifled another cough, the growing pain in her chest tightening a fraction more.

"Bunny your mother and I are going to her funeral, we'll be gone for a few days, I hope that we can trust you with the house on your own" Bunny's father looked very serious about the matter.

"Yeah dad, sure, I'll take good care of the house, when will you be back?" though Bunny had a smile on her face, she was starting to panic, Darien would be coming tomorrow and she had planned on staying as close as she could to her parents, convinced her father would keep her safe and away from the psycho. Bunny coughed and her father frowned.

"A few days for the funeral but your mother wants to stay with her brothers and sisters so maybe a week, but probably two"

Bunny whimpered, _shit without mum and dad--_, as she did, her mother flew into her arms,

" I know your upset baby girl, but you'll have to be a big girl for me, I know how much you loved Gertrude-" Bunny rolled her eyes, " but you have school, and you have finals coming up"

Bunny's mother gave her one last squeeze and excused herself; her father patted her on the shoulder as he followed his wife up stairs to pack.

Bunny relaxed and let the coughing fit take over, clutching her chest as the great hacking gasps and wheezes wracked her little frame. As her body stilled Bunny made her way up the stairs, a feat that seemed to be getting harder as the days passed. Her heart hurt and her chest ached.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bunny's mom and dad had left later that night. And as the sun shined and woke Bunny up, she had a plan forming in her head. She would give jerkoff boy the slip and hide until he left. Grinning at her plan, she got dressed and made it out the door with a wicked smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had passed slowly with Bunny wound tight as a spring, when the final bell rang, Bunny left through the front gate, she went in the direction of her home, but instead of going straight she turned left and continued on to Naru's house. Bunny's best friend, and as the front door closed behind her Bunny relaxed and a smile lit her face for the first time in days.

No way would Darien even think of where she was hiding. Every morning for the next few days was Darienless. Bunny felt like crowing in victory! she had given that oversized jackass the slip! Fought and won! She was the boss of herself and she belonged to no one! Bunny was always moments away from playing some inspirational music and dancing for the next few days.

On the fourth day Bunny decided to go home, surely Darien would have given up by now? And honestly as much as she loved Naru, there was only so much time she could spend with her before she went nuts.

While relief coursed through her system she was also worried about what Darien had said.

"_You're changing"_

While Bunny was relieved about Darien being a no show, she had a nagging feeling that he would know why her health was getting worse. Food didn't seem to give her what she needed anymore, she was tired and her heart and chest were a constant pain.

Dragging her bag behind her, Bunny opened the front door and walked upstairs. Bunny was too tired for homework. She collapsed on the bed, the pain and lethargy finally pulling her to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bunny shivered, the curtains billowed being blow around by the wind through the open windows, windows Bunny was sure she'd shut before she'd left four days before. Shivering she walked to the shutter, closing it she turned to go back to bed. Halfway there the light flickered on and Darien stood against the wall with one foot against it, his arms crossed over his chest and one severely pissed off expression on his face.

"You ran"

Bunny had a surprised expression on her face, the pain and fatigue creating a barrier, making things take longer to click in her brain and sink in.

Darien's presence sunk in and while she was still silent, all at once she bolted for the door. She had it half open before Darien slammed it shut, for a moment Bunny pulled at the door uselessly.

Darien growled and trapped her between his arms and the door.

"Where have you been?!" he paused, Bunny opened her mouth to answer, but Darien cut her off and continued.

"I've been waiting here every night for four days!"

What Darien said from then on is a mystery to Bunny because what he'd said began to fade as the pain increased in both her lungs and heart. Bunny clutched her chest slumping against the door trembling from the excruciating pain.

"Bunny?!" Darien kneeled down to where she had fallen.

"Bunny? Bunny?! BUNNY?! DAMN IT!"

Darien picked her up, he growled again.

If you had kept monitoring her like I told you to, she wouldn't be in the pain she is now!

Darien took Bunny in his arms and jumped off the balcony. Running as fast as a speeding train, Darien watched as she writhed in his grip, whimpering all the while.

"You stupid girl, you should have stayed home. I told you, you were changing. The morph from human to vampire is hard and—" Darien spoke softly, gently, and all the way back to his mansion he murmured to her, explaining, apologising, scolding. For as long as Bunny heard his voice, Darien hoped it eased the pain.

It was as Darien was carrying her through his front door that she stopped moving completely and fell limp in his grip.

Darien put her down on his bed, looking at her little form. She'd lost weight and she looked gaunt. Large bags were under her eyes and she was paler than normal, almost white.

This was why he had wanted his little Bunny home! She was in pain and he would have been able to ease it damn it! Darien had planned ahead thinking he would convince her to take his blood, it would have eased the change, the pain.

Looking at her now he was angry with himself, he should have watched her up until the very moment he was going to take her.

Bunny was covered in sweat, she looked awful. Darien couldn't take it! He picked her up and took her into the bathroom. Running a bath he stripped her. Laying her carefully into the tub supporting her with his arms. He realised this wasn't going to work with him on the outside, he picked her up again and placed her carefully onto the marble counter and stripped himself taking her with him as he lowered himself into the bathtub. Tenderly he washed her body and hair and dried her off with a fluffy towel. Throwing his pants back on Darien put Bunny on the bed turning around to pick out a nightgown for her. It was white and silky, he tried not to stare at her breasts and hips as he dressed her tucking her into bed. He lay down beside her, cuddling her to his chest.

Few survived the change, but Darien hoped against hope that his Bunny, his soul mate survived.

For the first time in 400 years Darien closed his eyes and prayed.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N, what's up guys? listens THAT'S GREAT!! Lol. Now just a small note for this chapter,(I don't remember whether I've used it before or not) Acushla, is an old (way, way old) English term for darling, or sweetheart, it comes from a mile long latin word and it's a term of endearment.

AWESOME!! LETS GO!!!

Chapter 6

For two days Bunny lay unmoving, for two days her heart had not beaten, and her lungs had taken no breath.

Darien was a slight bit worried.

He hadn't left her side nor had his hand stopped holding hers. Darien had a serious decision to make.

To let Bunny die, or force her to take his blood, forcing her to live.

On one hand she would die peacefully without pain, but the devastation her death would cause would be catastrophic.

Darien shook his head at even considering the idea that he would let his soul mate die!

Darien let go of her hand and climbed onto the bed settling Bunny against his chest and between his legs, he propped her head up. Biting into his own wrist he placed it at her still lips.

Immediately Bunny's body awakened, hungrily her mouth clamped onto his wrist suckling hard.

Darien groaned, it was a mixture of pleasure and pain, hot and cold, light and dark. He became aroused almost immediately. The urge to claim his pretty little Bunny was strong but he clamped it down, Bunny needed this piece of him, not a blood lusted vampire slobbering for her attention.

Bunny gained back the colour in her cheeks; her hair regained its luster, her skin regained his glow.

Consciousness was the last to be returned; she immediately noticed that the excruciating pain was gone. Secondly she noticed that something coppery was in her mouth. After a moment Bunny's eyes opened, taking her mouth from the coppery thing she realized that it was someone's wrist, a wrist that was..

Bleeding?

"HOLY SHIT!" Bunny was up in a flash, groping for the edge of the bed, she tried standing but her legs had turned to jelly and would not support her weight. On the bed Darien looked dazed and stunned; Bunny's gaze flickered over his form, a form she was far too warm for at the moment. She took in his flushed cheeks his darkened eyes and the tenting of his pants.

"What the fuck did you do to me you pervert!" Bunny was outraged.

Looking around she realized she was back at Darien's house she looked herself over, fingering the silk night gown she was in it was white and had roses embroidered on it.

"You re-dressed me?!?" Bunny was shaking in fury. "What the hell happened?!?"

Darien hadn't moved, tears had flooded his eyes, she was alive, his little Bunny was alive and swearing at him!

He had never been so happy in his life. As she yelled at him Darien moved swiftly and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her for all he was worth.

"Get off me!" Bunny's arms waved around,

"You're alive! You're well and you're alive!" Darien gushed.

Bunny's eyes widened as Darien didn't appear to be letting go. She pushed at his massive shoulders and tried to dislodge his muscled arms from around her tiny body.

Giving up for the moment, Bunny paused and let him hug her, noticing as Darien clutched her that sounds were sharper and colours were brighter. It was like she had had her eyes closed for the last 17 years of her life. Bunny looked over Darien's shoulder awed by what she could see and hear and taste, there was fear in the room, but it wasn't hers, she had no idea how she knew, but she did.

"You were scared for me" she muttered.

Darien pulled back and started to stroke her eyebrows, her cheeks, her jaw, smoothing her hair from her face.

"I-I—" Darien hugged her again holding her close.

Bunny took a mental checklist, there wasn't any pain, and she felt light, like she could float to the ceiling or race a cheetah and win. As she was going through her arms, legs and various extremities she suddenly had a thought.

She hadn't taken a breath since she'd woken up. Bunny's eyes widened, in a feat of strength she pushed Darien off her and stumbled away backing herself into a corner.

Pointing a finger accusingly, Bunny screamed, "what the hell have you done to me?!" The finger shook in front of her.

Darien got up and approached her slowly, "Bunny, sweetheart, darling, it doesn't matter, your alive and well and safe!"

"I'm not alive Darien my heart isn't beating and I'm not breathing. LIVING PEOPLE BREATHE!" Bunny screamed hysterically.

"You're undead darling, I saved you, you were dying but I brought you back. This is what you're meant to be, you're my mate and we're destined to be together for eternity!" Darien was so delighted that she was walking and talking again that all this came out in a rush, the words flowing out before he could censor them for her.

"U-u-undead? As in not alive?" Bunny's voice shook

"Not alive beloved but not dead either!" Darien held his hands out in front of him, desperate to touch her again.

She slumped into the corner, Darien reached her and tried to touch her, Bunny batted his hand away.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Bunny's teary eyes glared at him accusingly.

"We can be together now acushla, you'll live forever with me, here in my home."

"What about my family! MY LIFE! WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?"

"Dearest you have eons to go to school, decades to learn, a millennia to live!" Darien implored.

"I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE! WHY? WHY?!? I would rather be dead than live off the death and pain of others, I don't want to drink blood and live only in darkness! Why didn't you just let me die?!" Bunny sobbed.

"Don't-don't say that, please love, please!" Darien again tried to take her into his arms; Bunny stood up and brushed him aside.

Turned away from him and facing the window, Bunny stated in a dead voice "get out" Darien came closer, attempting to touch her shoulder in comfort, she shook him off and faced him, slapping and hitting his chest, pushing him towards the door.

"Get out get out! GET OUT!!"

The more Bunny fought the more hysterical she became, the pain ripping through Darien's heart increased every time her voice broke and another tear slid down her face.

Deftly he caught her hands, holding them to his chest pulling her too him. Bunny was furious, but she was also terrified, once her hands were caught she slumped into his embrace. Darien hugged her tightly, he hadn't expected her to be over the moon about the change but he hadn't expected this utter reluctance to accept the change either. It broke his heart to see his mate in such emotional pain.

But as the hours dragged on, Darien stopped blaming himself for her pain, remembering that it was Diamond that had bitten her, infected her, hurt her.

Bunny fell asleep in his arms; pink tinted tear tracks tainted her beautiful face. Standing with her in his arms. He took her to bed, cuddling her to his chest, making a silent vow to protect her against the pain of his kind, and the torment it would cause her in the future.

With Bunny held tightly in his arms Darien wondered if this would have been her reaction if she was older and wiser, maybe then she would feel the connection to him, the connection that was preordained by destiny.

Darien felt guilty when he thought about the fact that he'd known about Bunny since her birth, he'd known she was _his _since she was _born. _And about the fact that the moment she'd turned 21 he was going to change her anyway she was his mate and belonged with him, _to _him.

She'll never need to know, at least this way she'll hate Diamond instead of me.

Darien's eyebrows wrinkled at his own logic, Bunny turned in his arms beckoning him to sleep, to rest.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N hey guys, just thought I should get another chapter out quickly because of the over whelming amount of reviews I've gotten for chapter 6, (I'm serious, there were loads of reviews for this chapter)

Oh!! And here are some review replies, (the ones without email addresses for me to reply to them through) if you don't want to read through just scroll down until you see

"chapter 7"

Hey lillia,

It's because of the soul mate concept, (that states the following) that for every male born into this world there is one perfect match. One perfect female roaming the earth that will complement the male in every way!

It's sort of sweet don't you think?

To ...

Lol funny, ….. thankyou so much for your review, that really means a lot, you have no idea.

To ankaku

Thanks so much for you'r review, and I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that this story is prewritten!! I'm up to chapter 21 now, and this is a message to all of the readers, I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY!!! Because I'm so very fond of giving up ideas if they take a long time to write I'm making sure that I won't leave everyone hanging by just forgetting about this story.

SO TA DA!!! You guys have (atleast) 15 more chapters to go, (oh wait, no there'll be more won't there? Because it doesn't end in chapter 21……..hmmmmm, never mind!!!)

THE POINT IS THAT THERE'S LOTS MORE BUNNY AND DARIEN COMING!!!!

LOL

Chapter 7

Bunny was trapped in a dark place, the moisture in the air making her want to choke. Diamond chuckled from behind iron bars.

"I have you now princess! He may have changed you, but my life force is in you too!"

Diamond walked away and Bunny realized it wasn't Diamond behind the bars, it was her!

Bunny sat bolt upright, she whimpered, she had no idea what to do. School sucked, but what would happen when she disappeared? And her family...

Dear God what about her family?

Bunny felt like screaming in frustration, this situation was not her own, it wasn't her fault she was here, nor was it her fault that she was now an unholy night dweller. Her family would be left not knowing what had happened to their only daughter. Her friends at school would worry for her as well.

This whole vampire thing is just too inconvenient! Bunny nodded her head, looking around she saw that Darien was nowhere to be seen. Despondently Bunny got up and walked over to the haphazardly placed dresser, flinging open the doors she searched for something to wear. She threw on a pair of jeans and a pretty peasant top and Bunny walked out of the room trying to hold her head high. If she didn't think about it then she could deal with it later. The mansion was beautiful, the marble floors shined and Bunny had more than once almost ended up on her face, slipping on the shiny floors.

There was no one around, it was dank in the hallways, seeing windows she walked over to one and flung open the curtains, sunlight filtered into the hall. Immediately Bunny felt better.

"What are you doing!?" a little maid rushed over to her, "The masters of this house don't like sunlight!" the little maid hurried to close the massive curtains.

"What? Why?"

The maid rolled her eyes,

"What do you think genius?" scowling the maid turned on her heel and jogged away.

"Hello, my name is Bunny! What's yours? Fuck face? Really? Is that a family name?" Bunny mumbled to herself, she rolled her eyes, stupid butt faced maid.

Bunny continued on, her belly rumbled,

"Jeez I'm really hungry!" Bunny sniffed the air, the delicious odor of something roasting filled her nostrils, grinning Bunny rushed towards the smell.

Bursting into the kitchen Bunny looked around, watching the hustle and bustle of the maids.

"Um excuse me?" the maid Bunny had asked rushed past her.

"Pardon me, Excuse me?"

Getting frustrated, finally Bunny yelled. "I'M HUNGRY!!" the kitchen stopped, frozen. Huffing Bunny said, "May I please have something to eat?"

"No you may not" a deep voice rumbled from behind her, Bunny recognized it immediately.

"Why not?" she spun on her heel to face an energy filled Darien.

"It'll make you ill."

"Ill? Are you serious?"

"Quite" Darien crossed his arms.

"aaaaaaawwwwwwww!!!!!!" Bunny pushed past him, grumbling all the way down the hall.

Bunny had spent the day wandering around, seeing how fast she could run and playing pranks on Darien's generals attempting to keep her mind off her problems.

As dusk approached it seemed to Bunny that everyone had disappeared. An evil smirk lit her face. Bunny snuck into the kitchen, grinning wildly she used a rickety stool to open up the higher cupboards.

"Jackpot!"

Bunny gripped the bar of chocolate tightly; sitting on the countertop she bit into it her eyes fluttering closed, sensations flooding her. Chewing thoughtfully it was all of thirty seconds later before bile rose in her throat and Bunny bolted for Darien's bedroom. As she ran she was little more than a silver blur shoving open Darien's door Bunny barely made it to the bathroom before emptying her stomach of its contents.

Bunny slumped next to the toilet, gasping as if she still had to breath and with sweat beading on her forehead, in short she felt awful.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Darien leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh shut up! I can't even eat chocolate" the last part of Bunny's sentence was muttered to herself.

"Your body does not and will not be sustained by food any longer. Blood is your life force now."

"No" Bunny stood up straight with her shoulders back.

"If you don't drink you'll waste away, pet."

"Good!" Darien flinched, "that way I can die and everything will go back to the way their supposed to be! Then my family won't have to live with the fact that their daughter fucked up supreme and became a monster!"

Darien chuckled coldly, "No pet you wont die, you can't."

"We'll see about that" Bunny muttered under her breath, a plan formed quickly in her head, Bunny focused on her feet trying her best to look repentant and chastised.

"What was that?"

"Oh? No, nothing" a large fake smile stretched itself over Bunny's features.

"I'm tired, can I sleep in here?" Bunny yawned exaggeratedly, motioning towards the bed.

Darien raised an eyebrow; he never won their fights this easily.

"Yes of course pet, but I need to feed tonight, so I'll be resting now and I'll be gone by nightfall tomorrow"

"Okey dokey!"

Darien furrowed his brows

"Goodnight"

Bunny waved him off, waiting until his footsteps had disappeared from her hearing. Putting together a bag of clothing Bunny snuck as quietly as she could, which these days was next to silent, to the front door, taking one last look around Bunny bid her nightmare farewell.

The door closed, Darien shook his head.

She doesn't breath, she can't yawn.

She constantly complains about having to go to bed at all.

She's never said okey dokey in her life.

"Learn on your own pet. But remember I did warn you."

Pissed beyond belief Darien punched the wall he was leaning on. No matter what he did his little Bunny rebelled! She ran away and every time he rescued her she just did it all over again!

Dairen dug his hands through his hair growling in his throat, women!

The study door slammed open, his four generals stood there looking harassed.

"She's gone! But don't freak man, we're setting up a search party and we –"

"Leave it."

"B-but Darien, She can't—"

"I said leave it! If Bunny wants to leave this house, l-leave me. Fine! Let her go!"

Darien refused to acknowledge his generals any further and with a worried glance they left his study.

Flopping down onto his desk chair Darien slumped back. Stupid, idiotic moronic girl! She doesn't know what she's doing!

Darien stood up and paced.

She'll starve and come crawling back to him, he'll help her, and then she'd run. What's the point in helping her when she not only doesn't appreciate it, she also doesn't accept what it means to be his mate! She has no intention of staying with him, he knows it, she knows it! His wild vampire snapped inside him, mates were submissive! She was his to hold and kiss and caress she belonged with him! Why was he bending over backwards to accommodate some little brat! This is it! This is why he was going to wait until she was 21! She was still very much a child.

Darien held his head in his hands, he didn't want to force her affections and he had no intention of locking her up. He couldn't bare it if his little Bunny despised him, but honestly if locking her up was the only way to get his message across, by God she would be locked up good!

But as the thought floated past his mind an evil smile lit his face, maybe by the time she's starved herself to death and come to the conclusion that he's the only one in this world that will understand her, accept her, love her, maybe she'll come back.

When that moment came, Dairen Endymion Shields master of vampire kin would show his true nature. His mate would be marked as his own.

"I'm waiting for you Bunny"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N WHAT IS UP??? LOL sorry I've temporarily disappeared, but I have this concerty thing, that I'm making the costumes for, (BY MYSELF!!!!!) and so I've been working day and night (BY MYSELF!!!) on both my homework and the sewing, which takes forever!!! (both of them) But I'm really really sorry that I've neglected you guys. Now I don't really ecpect any reviews for a few days, because as I'm sure you all know. THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK IS OUT!!!! squeals so I expect that you guys won't be reading my stuff.

But that is just dandy!! So enjoy the new book (which I haven't had time to read because of SEWING!!!! grumbles) and review when/if you can.

Thanks guys!!!

To merangelgal, (on DGRFA)

Thankyou so much for your constant reviews and support, you're my favourite little monkey!!

Here we go!!

Chapter 8

Bunny was weak, she knew it and she was positive the guy in front of her knew it too. Bunny was thin and pale, her cheekbones stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of her face. The man that stood in front of her thought she was a common prostitute trolling through Juuban Park. How was she so sure? She'd been the one to plant the thought in his head.

Bunny felt bent, crooked, warped, her family had come back. At first they were furious that she wasn't home. After the first week the police had come, asking all sorts of questions. They'd shown up at her school too, the police knew about the PE class, they knew about her appearance. And a week later the police told her family that they'd found evidence that she was dead, Bunny knew they hadn't found anything, she wasn't dead, but her mum and dad now thought she was.

She couldn't show herself to them looking half dead, what would happen when they watched her throw up and get worse even though they fed her? That why she'd gone after the guy in front of her, when she looked whole again surely she could speak to her parents and explain. Desperate for normality in her life again, Bunny beckoned the guy closer.

For a week and a half Bunny had survived without blood and after the first six tries she had grudgingly accepted the fact that she could no longer exist on food. Bunny was too tired to even hide what she was about to do. Her tummy rolled and coiled itself into knots; she didn't want to do this.

Desperately Bunny pulled the guy in front of her down by his t-shirt.

She bit into his neck, the man groaned.

She had only taken a sip when a familiar voice called softly to her, Bunny turned towards the voice, blood lingering on her lips, her eyes black. Her mother gasped.

"Bunny?!?" Ikuko covered her mouth stifling the scream that threatened to rise. Kenji rushed over from across the playground, the food in his hands forgotten to be strewn over the bouncy tears-no-more ground.

"Get away from her you evil creature!"

"Mum? D-Dad?"

"We're not your parents! Our precious Bunny is dead! You monster! Take off this disguise! Let my family rest in peace!"

"Dad! Please its me! I know you think I'm dead! But I'm not see?" Bunny reached for her father. Kenji jerked away taking ikuko with him, leading his wife away as quickly as possible.

Bunny stood frozen her eyes wide in shock. Something inside of Bunny snapped.

She broke, she'd lost the hope she had clung too, she had hoped in her heart of hearts that if her parents accepted her back then so would the world, she could go back to being an average girl. Bunny sobbed.

"You win!" she screamed.

Bunny slumped her shoulders, her feet started to walk, taking her away from Juuban Park, but to Bunny it felt like she was leaving her life behind her.

Hour's later Bunny looked up from her feet, glancing up she saw Darien's mansion.

"Traitors" Bunny muttered.

She knocked on the door still staring at her feet, a little maid ushered her in.

"He's been waiting for you, he's in the study"

Bunny nodded, walking down the hall feeling miserable, her head hung low.

Inside the study it was warm a fire crackling happily in the corner.

" D-Darien? I came back. I'm here."

Silence, Darien's desk chair faced away from her, moments passed each one stretching out a hundred times longer, Bunny was sure, and still Darien didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Darien please-"

"Please what?" Darien stood up, cool as a cucumber, his expression cold and indifferent.

Bunny looked back down at her feet; she couldn't bear to face him. He'd told her, warned her, and threatened her and still, she hadn't listened. She'd lost her family and she was loosing Darien too.

"I n-need your help. Please Darien"

"Mm hmm"

"I-I'm starving, please Darien, what do I do?" Bunny still didn't raise her head.

"Why should I help you? I've offered my help before and every time you've thrown it back in my face!"

"I-I have nowhere else to go. My mum caught me trying to feed, her and my dad have evicted me from their life, their family. I no longer have a home and I'm alone. The police told them I was dead can you believe that? I'm so cold I'm pretty sure my entire lower half is frozen and I haven't been able to sleep properly in a week and half I'm terrified of dreaming and I-I-I NEED HELP!! PLEASE!"

Bunny crashed onto her knees crumpling into herself, sobs racked her body, gasping and whimpering.

Darien watched on. 

"Get up"

He tried to stay angry with her but his mate was in pain and she needed him. But his pride stood up, stopping him from going to her. She needed this lesson. But even as she'd said that the police had told her parents she was dead, he'd felt a little guilty; he'd sent some of her bloody clothes he'd swiped to the police station. There was no other way that she'd give up her life in sunlight to rule the darkness with him, so he'd…encouraged her a little.

"Get up"

Clenching his jaw, guilt starting to flow freely now that he saw his little Bunny in such pain. Darien crouched down beside her, as he got closer he heard something being said over and over.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, so sorry, p-please forgive me, I need you! I'm—" Darien winced, his little Bunny was stronger than this, to even comprehend that she'd start begging made his heart ache. Shaking his head again Darien remembered, she would thank him later, she needs this lesson.

Darien picked up his distraught little Bunny. Why didn't she listen? She looked terrible, even worse then when she was in the throws of the change. She needed to feed, hadn't she mentioned trying to feed? Darien's face hardened, no way in hell would his Bunny drink from anyone else but him. She had no idea of the danger in feeding off the street, her victim could have been infected with some disease, what would she have done if her thrall had failed her and her victim had rebelled and killed her?

"No, No! No Darien I don't deserve to be given any liberties, please put me down I'll walk, honestly let me.."

"You'll stay quiet, and let me carry you" Darien's tone was still pissed off.

Bunny hated hearing Darien's once warm and tender voice turn so hard, it hurt so much to listen to, knowing what she could have had with him.

Bunny sat on the bed, while Darien looked her over once more.

"You're starved, you look awful and you need a bath"

Bunny bit back her sharp retort, she deserved what ever he said, whatever he did, it was her own fault.

"Okay" Bunny got up and walked to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror fresh tears slid down her cheeks, her face looked like a skull with slightly translucent skin thinly pulled over it. Her eyes were dull and as she stripped she looked on in horror at what she saw, her ribs stuck out and she could count each one, her hips looked sharp, like she could cut herself on them. Bunny looked away not even wanting to look at the state of her breasts and legs.

She ran a bath, getting in and scrubbing as hard as she could to remove the dirt that seemed ingrained into her skin.

Bunny scrubbed so hard on her arm that blood came into view, dropping the loofah Bunny broke down into tears again.

You know, I don't think I've ever seen one person cry as much as I've seen you cry love.

Darien! I'm so sorry! Please, please please… Bunny is the heat I'm feeling the temperature of your bath water? 

Bunny sunk further into the boiling hot water, wincing at the pain but welcoming the clean feeling she felt. The door was being knocked on forcefully, a moment later Darien burst into the room the door sliding a few feet before running into the sink pedestal.

"Get out of that steaming bath this instant! Do you want to hurt yourself?!" before Bunny could argue Darien lifted her out.

Still Bunny said nothing, head bowed. "Bunny please sweetheart, I forgive you. You made a mistake, but you've paid for it handsomely. Lift your head, or smile, just please respond! Do something!" Darien had thought about it, she'd stabbed him and he'd stabbed her. They were even.

Bunny's head raised but she didn't smile, launching herself into Darien's arms, she held on tight.

Darien squeezed her back, "You need to eat, you're in pain are you not?"

"Y-yes"

"Okay, come on" so saying Darien sat on the edge of the bed, "Come sit in my lap, you're going to bite my neck"

"No, NO! Darien don't make me do it!" Bunny pleaded,

Hearing her beg made him angry, but the funny thing was he wasn't even mad _at _her, never the less, growling he stood towering over her diminutive form. Glaring he lifted her and threw her on the bed, he rested on top of her.

"Darien what are you doing?!" Bunny pushed at his chest.

"Well Bunny, if you're going to let yourself waste away, I may as well get my use out of you!" Darien kissed her neck trailing down her shoulders and chest, kissing her clavicle.

"Darien stop! Please stop!" Bunny pleaded, she had no way to cover herself, she was still naked from her bath.

"No, you're here and no one cares about you, you said it yourself. You may as well serve my needs" Darien kissed her belly. He quickly disposed himself of his shirt. He caressed her breasts,

"If you want it to stop, you know what to do pet." Darien put his hand between her legs, slipping one finger inside her. Darien mentally slapped himself his conscience screaming at him. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_

Bunny groaned, Darien added another finger.

"Please stop Darien," her plea came out on a soft moan.

When next Bunny opened her eyes Darien had no pants on and was settling himself over her.

_YOU MORON LET HER GO!_ His conscience pleaded with him.

"Bite me! Show me your life means something to you!" Darien positioned himself at her entrance. _NOT THIS WAY! SHE CAN BE CONVINCED!_

Bunny shook her head. Darien plunged into her, groaning as he went. Bunny cried out arching herself into him.

"Ooohh!" Bunny wrapped her legs around his waist; the pain from her virginity had gone to be replaced with an unexplainable pleasure. Bunny realised she didn't want him to stop, not now, not ever.

Darien pumped, lost in his own haze of lust, he changed their angle grasping her hips and pushing harder. His conscience had gone quiet.

"Oooooooh, please Darien! Harder! Faster! Please!" Bunny kissed his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, scratching her nails down his back.

Bunny shuddered and Darien followed, opening his eyes Darien looked down, he'd gotten what he'd wanted, Bunny's fangs had extended and were resting on her bottom lip.

With his hand behind her head he forced her teeth to his neck, Bunny bit involuntarily. But once Darien's blood had exploded into her mouth, her eyes went black and she shuddered again. Darien watched in fascination as her hips rounded and the outline of her ribs disappeared, her cheeks filled in and in only a minute or two his vivacious 17-year-old mate was back to her normal self. Darien gently took her away from his shoulder.

"Feel better?" Darien lay down next to her, pulling her closer with an arm around her waist.

"Y-yes"

"I'm sorry for having to do what I did acushla but you have to understand a vampires fangs only appear as they get ready to feed, and when they are in the throws of lust or in great pain. I couldn't stand to look at your withered form anymore and I couldn't stand to punch that pretty face."

"Don't apologise, please."

Bunny snuggled closer.

"I love you, very much."

Tears sprang to Bunny's eyes. "I love you too."

Burying her face in his chest, Bunny fell asleep; it was only moments later that Darien followed, clutching his dear Bunny to his chest. The guilt welling in his chest, she was miserable because of him, Darien's will strengthened it's for her own good.

IDIOT.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N, hey guys, I certainly hope, after realising which chapter I put up last night, that no one was offended by what happened. Because that would be just awful!!

I needed to put this up quickly after I realised which chapter I'd put up, so here it is, but it's also going up quickly because I probably won't be able to update until this weekend or the next.

Chapter 9

The first rays of sun touched Bunny's cheek, rolling over she reached for Darien. Her hand patted around on the other side of the bed searching for his body. But he wasn't there. Bunny opened her eyes; Darien wasn't in the room at all.

Shrugging off the odd feeling of melancholy at his absence, Bunny got up and had a shower, throwing on some clothes Bunny bounced over to the door, planning on sneaking up on Darien, Bunny grinned feeling so much better about everything now, it didn't matter that her parents didn't want her anymore, because Darien did. Bunny pulled on the door.

It wouldn't open

She pulled on the door handle again, with more force this time but still the door wouldn't budge.

Bunny banged on the door,

"Someone open this door!" Bunny's shrieks drifted into the hall across from her door, to the man leaning against the wall. Darien felt badly for his little Bunny but there was no way she was leaving him again.

_Whatever is the matter dear?_

_I'M STUCK IN A FREAKING BEDROOM!!!! LET ME OUT JERKOFF!!_

_Such anger from someone so small _Darien couldn't help but chuckle _your in that room to brake the cycle_

_CYCLE?? WHAT CYCLE? LET ME OUT!_

_Your cycle dearest, and no I won't._

Bunny spluttered _just no? AND I DON'T HAVE A CYCLE! STOP SCREWING WITH ME AND LET ME THE HELL OUT!!_

_Why? I've already screwed you, you do have a cycle dearest, I help, and you leave._

Flashes of embarrassment travelled down their link, their silent argument stunted.

_Bunny?_

Bunny stayed silent, he was right, she was stubborn but he'd helped her anyway. She'd rejected him, fought him and hid from him. Darien deserved this one piece of submission from her, at least for now. Annoyed by her own reasoning Bunny sat on the bed scowling. Stupid jerkoff making her feel bad about herself!

_Don't ignore me Bunny! _Darien growled.

Pfffft she'd ignore him, she'd ignore him good! Bunny turned away from the door crossing her arms.

_Bunny…. _His tone was angry, dangerous.

Pfft! Bunny walked over to the balcony, the sun caressed her face, she leaned on the banister looking out over the property. Beautiful rose gardens were dotted around and Bunny desperately wanted to go see them. Darien was the one being stubborn this time, he'd probably gone to his study to sulk. Bunny smirked, screw this, she stood on the banister looking down it was a fair drop, but she was sure she'd make it, jumping off that railing she'd never felt so good!

Bunny landed on her feet bouncing to absorb the shock, she looked back up at the balcony, three stories up. Bunny was so elated she laughed out loud and ran off giggling. The rose gardens were beautiful and the roses themselves still gleamed with dew, soft and velvety to touch, the birds sang in the background giving her little venture a story book feel.

And best of all señor grumpy pants thought he'd won. He thought she was still up in his room, giving him the silent treatment, picking one of the roses Bunny threaded it into her bun. For the rest of the day Bunny frolicked through the various gardens, exploring all the nooks and crannies of the Shields estate

When night fell Bunny walked back to her room looking around she saw no one was about. Bunny leapt back up to her balcony, landing on the banister she windmilled her arms, she'd lost her balance on the way up and just as her body was falling backwards and she'd let out a squeak, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank goodne—" Bunny saw who was holding her.

"Darien?!"

" I didn't lock you in here for fun, pet" Darien's arms tightened a fraction.

"Uh huh, sure, okay, LET ME GO!" Bunny pushed at his arms around her waist.

"Nah I don't think I will" Darien smiled maddeningly at her.

"Pfft! You can't keep this grip up forever!"

Bunny wriggled, pushed, kicked and punched and still Darien kept his hold on her waist.

"Give up?" he whispered into her ear.

"Nope! What? Getting tired?" Bunny taunted

After a few more minutes of struggling, Bunny huffed,

"What are you so pissed off about? I didn't leave! I just went to explore the gardens, jeez possessive much?!"

"Yes" Darien looked very serious as he said it.

"Please let me go, I'm tired, I was out all day you know."

"Hmm not for lack of my energy to stop you. So you admit it? I win? You got tired first"

"No way José!" Bunny started up her wriggling again,

Darien sighed, "Bunny I'm afraid I do have things to do this evening and you are forcing my hand to take you with me."

"Or you could just oh, I don't know, LET THE FUCK GO!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Darien looked genuinely stumped.

" I hate you"

" I love you too pet"

Bunny glared while Darien slid his hands up her ribs. Bunny giggled but slapped a hand over her mouth immediately.

"Ticklish?" Darien cocked an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Okay, yeah, uh huh"

Darien let her go, and as she passed by him into the room..

He attacked

Bunny went down in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"So do I win?"

"..gasp….giggle…NO!...AHAHAHAH"

Darien tickled harder.

"AHH!! Okay okay!! S-st-op stop! …gasp…..giggle….you win!!"

Bunny had tears of laughter on her cheeks, Darien wiped them away.

"Your beautiful"

" Don't try to flatter me now dork!"

Darien got up and offered Bunny his hand,

"Come on love, I want to go out and I want you to come"

" I thought you were afraid I'd try to run away"

"If your with me I'll be able to keep my eye on you"

A resigned sigh left her lips; just knowing this was going to start another fight between them.

"Can't we talk about this? Don't I get any freedom at all?" Bunny put her hands on her hips, she understood that he was scared she'd leave, she didn't have the greatest track record, but she refused to be locked into a room everyday.

"Of course love, we can talk all you want. In fact I'll start, you can go anywhere you please at any time" Darien paused, Bunny smiled widely "as long as you have a guard"

Bunny's face fell. "A guard? As in burly men crossing their arms and grunting a lot at pedestrians?" Darien nodded, "your kidding right? I'm a nobody and now according to the police I'm a dead nobody! Come on Darien you can't be seri—"

"A nobody?! You think you're a nobody?! Tell me oh little of height and brain, do you think Diamond couldn't tell exactly where you were hiding that night?"

Bunny thought about it, she could hear heartbeats and sense humans, Diamond must be able too as well, he must have known she was there. Had Diamond hurt that little girl on purpose?

Shaking her head, "That doesn—"

"Why do you think I engaged with Diamond instead of letting him take you? You moronic girl! I was watching you for weeks! Months! Long before that night. I've known since your birth you were meant for me! Your are the kings mate in all effect _love _you are Queen" by this time Darien had his hands on her shoulders.

Bunny's head was lowered thinking about what he'd said, Queen? Seriously Queen?

SHE WAS SEVENTEEN FOR GODSAKE!

"No way" Bunny whispered it. Darien leaned closer.

"Yes way, you are destined to live as my Queen for all eternity and then some"

Bunny batted his hands away, hugging herself around her waist.

"I don't want this"

"You have no choice, destiny chose for you, destiny chose _me _for you and this would have happened sooner or later"

"I don't want this, AND I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Darien didn't explode with anger. Hell! He didn't even flinch.

"All lies" he stated.

"W-what?" Bunny had prepared herself for his anger, but when none was forth coming, surprise filled her.

"You're lying. I'm going to give you a challenge dear pet. If you can stay away from me for one week, you will never have to be Queen"

"One week? One week and you'll let me off the hook for the whole Queen gig?"

"Yes just one week. Although you'll come to me soon enough" Darien arrogantly stated, brushing a kiss on her neck.

"Hey! That's cheating mister! You cheater you!" Bunny only realised how childish she sounded after the words were out of her mouth.

"Hmm?" Darien lifted his head from her neck, " No I'm not, I said _you_ had to stay away from _me_, I never said I'd stay away from you"

"Your impossible!"

Darien chuckled.

"Whatever you say love" Darien kissed her neck travelling up to her ear and back again. His hands skimmed up her sides caressing her breasts through her shirt.

_Give in, you know you want to _Darien punctuated his statement by grabbing her behind and pulling her against him.

_i-i-g-g no!_

"Bunny…." Darien cupped her breasts. "Come on, Bunny……."

"No!" Bunny groaned, stupid Darien with his magic hands!

Darien slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"No!" Bunny ripped herself away.

Darien laughed at her petulant expression.

"Your evil!! You evil evil man, you're a cheat! And a pervert!" Bunny glowered at him.

Darien walked to the door, turning over his shoulder before leaving completely.

He blew a kiss.

Bunny growled, desire fuelled need burning through her.

"Damn you!"

Bunny huffed and lay down on the bed, it was going to be a long week.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?????????????

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

ITS MY BIRTHDAY ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

// dances around in a little circle with streamers and balloons floating around me//

YAY!!!!!!!

So here's chapter ten!!!

It seemed like everywhere Bunny turned Darien was there waiting for her. She'd made a rule after the first day of their bet; Darien was prohibited to touch her as well. She'd finally cracked it and made the rule after she'd kept running, literally, running into him.

If she was reading in the library Darien would be there, caressing her hair and placing soft kisses on her throat. If she were in the gardens he'd slide his arms around her waist rubbing her belly and skimming her breasts 'accidentally'. But it wasn't those incidents that had made her make the rule, oh no! not even close!

It was when Bunny was skulking around the hallways trying to stay away from all her usual places, attempting to give Darien the slip, just as she made it past the kitchens Darien had come walking around the corner, and immediately after seeing him Bunny had run in the other direction, but Darien rather then shaking his head and walking away…he'd followed her.

All around the grounds and dining room he'd chased and when he'd eventually cornered her. He hadn't said a thing but pinned her against the door forcing her legs around his waist and kissing her senseless.

And after enjoying it for the first ten minutes or so, Bunny had pushed him away and said, "Darien! Jesus Christ! Stop! You are henceforth prohibited from touching me! If I have to play hands off, SO DO YOU!" Bunny was puffing, and not from her little speech either.

That was four days ago, and after only four days of no touchie, Bunny was ready to throw in the towel, she felt awful! Her head was cloudy and she felt dizzy. But unfortunately for Bunny this wasn't the worst of it…

Almost from the moment she'd made him promise to stop touching her, Bunny had felt a burning need for him. She could do nothing but remember the night he gave her his blood. The memories took over her thoughts completely, so much so that Bunny couldn't concentrate on anything else!

Finally on the sixth day of their bet, the day before she would be victorious, Bunny gave up and gave in, she couldn't take it anymore, the frustration had brought her, more than once, to tears. Bunny marched herself to his study.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Hmm?" Darien removed his gaze from the myriad of paper in front of him, "Me? I haven't done anything to you, as per your request dearest"

Bunny dropped her head; she had been so sure that Darien had pulled some vamp mojo job on her. She stayed silent.

"But do tell me little one, has your heart began to pull and weep for me?" Darien smirked, he knew he'd won, and more importantly he knew his little rabbit had admitted it too, the moment she'd walked through his door he'd known it. Grinning Darien was willing to bet that Bunny was barely controlling herself from jumping his bones this very moment. Mates needed contact, without it the system shut down from the pain of loss.

"What bullshit is this Shields?" Bunny scowled at his all knowing expression.

"Feeling sick? Dizzy? Mind getting cloudier by the day? Tell me oh darling sweetheart of mine, if I were to sneak a peek at your thoughts, what would I find?"

"Nothing!" Bunny clapped her hands over her ears, as if that single action could stop him from reading her thoughts at will.

"Ah! I see, can't stop thinking about me eh?" Darien stepped forward just enough that Bunny had to take a step forward to touch him.

Bunny shook her head vehemently,

"No!"

"So you aren't thinking about my hands, caressing you and teasing you? And undoubtedly not about those same hands inside of you?"

Bunny's shaking hands curled into fists,

"No!"

"Mm hmm, not even about my weight settled over you? And certainly not about a certain part of mine thrusting inside you making you clench and whine for more?"

Bunny groaned, his voice accompanied the images in her head, her cheeks flushed and her legs turned to jelly, his crude words just fuelling what she felt for him.

"And of course precious, not about shuddering as you came in my arms, moaning my name so loudly the guards outside in the hall could hear you, hmm?"

Bunny's eyes were darkened with lust, she threw herself into his arms, leaning up to him desperately for a kiss, Darien grabbed her bottom placing her on the desk.

"You win! I need you please, Darien please?!" Bunny begged.

"Anything you desire, my Queen" Darien pulled Bunny's pants and underwear off discarding them on to the floor. Darien was just as wanton as Bunny, he hid it well when she was around but the second she had left the vicinity he'd grab his head and groan.

His little Bunny had held on longer than he had thought she would. He'd issued that challenge knowing she'd crash and end up coming to him of her own accord. What he hadn't counted on was the affects on himself from their separation.

Bunny was naked and so was he; he entered only a fraction and then stopped. Bunny thrashed, Darien having pinned her hands above her head on the table where she lay. Bunny tried rolling her hips to get him to go deeper, but to no avail.

"Do you feel this Bunny?"

Bunny's already wound up body was crying for attention, tears overflowed from her eyes.

"Please Darien!"

"Do. You. Feel. This?"

"YES!"

"This is how I've felt for the past five days! You must promise to let me touch you everyday from now on, or next time I will make you suffer, do you understand?"

Bunny nodded.

"Say it!" Darien growled

"I understand!"

Darien leaned down and kissed away her tears, he plunged into her. In unison they groaned, the dizziness and cloudiness left her immediately. Darien pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, pressing farther into her little body. Bunny groaned loudly bucking her hips.

They rocked together, their moans amalgamating into one continuous contented hum.

"Darien! Oh Darien!!" Bunny ached off the table, slamming her hips into his. Darien followed Bunny into bliss a moment later, crying out her name.

Collapsing onto her chest, Bunny was all to happy to feel his weight against her once more.

Darien's grip on her wrists loosened and she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly to her.

Darien rained kisses down on her neck and chest. "Mine, all mine, my mate, my kin my soul mate, mine!"

Bunny giggled softly at his antics.

"My one, my only…My Queen"

Bunny's eyes shot open from their contented half closed state.

"Shit! Darien, please no! This doesn't count okay? Can't we do a do-over or something?!" Bunny begged.

"As happy as doing you over again would make me dear, you forfeited dearest, you came to me of your own free will. And if I do say so myself you came again a moment later, you remember, just now when you bonked my brains out?" Darien chuckled.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes beloved, oh yes"

"Get off me asshole, get off me right now!"

"I'm not an arsehole dear, and no I wont. You tuckered me out with your ever so enthusiastic losing. On the other hand, I'd be happy to get _you _off right now." Darien grinned.

"No! Oh so what? Your actually a really nice guy?" Darien nodded "That just does assholeish things right?" Darien raised his head to nod, but as it came down he shook it instead.

"Ye—no. I'm a perfectly nice person beloved you just haven't, hmm, warmed to me just yet" Bunny glared, but Darien just reached out to tweak one of her nipples.

"Don't glare dear you'll get wrinkles" Bunny batted away his hand.

"You suck Darien, I swear! You're the only one I lose arguments to!"

"No dear I lick, well and bite, but only with permission"

"Mmm hmm…" Bunny rolled her eyes. "Speaking of biting how come I haven't had to, you know, feed and stuff for like ages?"

"Kings blood, I'm not just a pretty face you know!" Darien looked proud of himself.

Bunny nodded, "Not even eh?" She absently bounced her leg when Darien didn't answer.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" Darien had started to amuse himself with her breasts again, nuzzling each one playfully.

"Can I get my leg down? This isn't the most comfortable position ever,"

Darien blinked. "Sure", he shrugged his shoulder letting her leg slip back down to hang off the desk and Darien went back to playing with Bunny's breasts again.

"What's you fascination man? They're just boobs!"

Darien looked personally offended, "They are not just boobs! They are a scrumptious banquet of peaches and cream, and all mine for the nibbling, sucking and teasing"

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"And also, I don't have any"

"Oh" Bunny smirked, "nah, you have moobs instead"

"I beg your pardon, but moobs?"

"Mmm hmm, man boobs, moobs!" Bunny laughed at his expression.

"I do not have moobs"

"Heh, do too!"

" I most certainly do not!"

Bunny Giggled, "Do too! Do too! Do too!"

"Do not! Do not! Do no—" There was a knock at the door.

Darien didn't bother with getting dressed he just turned towards the door; naked as the day he was born.

"Yes?"

"Not yes Darien! I'm naked!" Bunny hurried to cover herself but couldn't find any of her clothes. In a last ditch effort Bunny hid behind the big naked undead hussy in front of her.

Jadeites eyebrows shot up "Jesus Christ Dare! You could have said you were busy man! I will never get this image de-seared out of my retinas!"

Bunny giggled and Darien grinned evilly,

"What can I do for you Jed?" Darien walked around his desk and sat down, revealing a very naked Bunny behind him.

"Don't look!" she squealed.

Jed turned towards the door, AHA! There hanging on the coat rack was a trench coat, deftly Jed took it and held it out behind him.

Absurdly grateful, Bunny took it and threw it on, buttoning all the buttons up right to her neck.

With one last look towards a hysterically laughing Darien, Bunny left with as much dignity as she could, turning her nose up at both Jed and Darien.

When Jed was sure Bunny was out of earshot, he turned towards Darien pinning him with a half amused and half disapproving face.

"So tell me Darien, do you even have a little bed in your dog house?"


	12. Chapter 11

"Please Darien?"

"Absolutely not!"

Darien and Bunny stood face to face in the entry hall. It had been a few days and every night Bunny had been cooped up in the house. She was 17 for god's sake she couldn't even sit still in one place longer than a school period.

"Come on Darien! I'm a fucking teen! Even if I am a dead one I'm bored stupid in this place! And not only that I have no one to talk to and your stupid generals haven't been able to look me in the eye since that little stunt you pulled! Please I'm begging you let me out! I need to leave this God forsaken house, before I go nuts and kill someone!"

"No." Darien crossed his arms.

"No? Just no? Fuck man you can't just say no! You do and say these things and then wonder why I run away! Come on, PLEASE Darien! I need to go clubbing I need to go out and have some fun! Goddamn it I'd settle for a fucking walk in the fucking park. ANYTHING!"

By this point Bunny very very close to kneeling and begging him from the floor.

"I can't stand this house anymore!—"

"What's wrong with my house?" Darien looked around the foyer.

"STOP IT! Stop ignoring the important parts of my sentence and focusing on the sarcasm! I need to get out of this house! It's too big, and there isn't ever anyone around that I can talk to!" tears entered Bunny's eye's, she was lonely. Yes, Darien was around but she needed a girl to talk to, she needed to be around someone who didn't make her feel like a little kid.

"If you take a guard—"

"No! That's my point!" Bunny flicked him between the eyes "I can't take a fucking guard into a night club! I need just one evening to myself! I need to go walking, I need to just go shopping I need some 'me' time, I want to be a teenager! _Please _can't I just forget about being some quasi Queen, just for one night?"

"Hmm,…… no, and your not a quasi Queen love"

Ignoring the last bit of his sentence, Bunny continued with her tirade.

"Why?!" Bunny threw up her hands, "of all that is good and holy, WHY?!"

"You need protecting. You are only little, you know" Darien patted her head.

"Don't patronize me! I lived fine without you before. Come on its not like I'm going to get bush whacked in the middle of Tokyo! Be serious Darien! Don't all the little vamp weenies in this town know you're the big scary nabob in charge and more importantly don't they know that hurting me would be like the dumbest thing ever!"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE BUNNY! Not all of the vamp weenies, as you put it, are under my control. Are you forgetting Diamond?"

Bunny fell silent she did remember Diamond. Every night she remembered him, she had dreams about him and they terrified her but she wasn't about to admit to losing this argument. Surely if Diamond had truly wanted to capture her and take her to his evil lair, surely, surely! He would have tried by now?

Right?

Right.

"Diamond hasn't been seen in ages! He obviously had no interest in me anymore."

Bunny gave up her pride and finally sank to her knees in front of Darien.

"Please? I need to blaze man! I hate being here all the time! Especially when your not here with me! You go out all the time and I'm left here to pine for you like a little wifey from the 50's! Try to understand. When you changed me, the teen in me didn't vanish! I've done nothing wrong and yet here I am grounded!"

"N-"

"Please don't say no again Darien. I'm asking your permission but in all honesty I am that bored that I will leave with or without your permission. But at least with it you'll know where I am and that I'm safe."

"Bunny dear get up. You've made your point-"Darien took Bunny by the shoulders, leading her up to their room.

"You're bored; this house is too big, vamp weenies. But do you remember my saying how little you were?"

Bunny nodded emphatically.

"Well-" Darien leaned down and picked her up. "I am afraid that it just doesn't matter what you think, because at this rate dear, I might just tie you up and gag that pretty little mouth of yours"

"Darien! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CA—"

"Darien, what are you doing to that girl?" a new voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

"Rei? You didn't tell me you were coming!" Darien smiled widely at his sister.

Bunny wriggled.

"You never told me you had a sister! Put me down! We have company!"

Darien put Bunny down absentmindedly, while Bunny was straightening herself out and turning an interesting shade of red, Darien swept the dark haired beauty up into his arms. Bunny watched them, she noticed that this Rei had long hip length black hair with a red tinge and exotic mahogany eyes, and when the like hit them right Bunny could have sworn they were red.

Rei slapped his shoulder, "You're so rude! Introduce me to this beautiful girl you were threatening to gag a moment ago!"

"Oh!" Bunny bristled at being an after thought. "Rei this is Bunny Tsukino, my mate. Bunny dear, this is my sister Raechel"

Rei waved the name away, "Its Rei, has been for centuries! Bunny hmm? That's an interesting name. Not short for anything is it?"

"Not really a shortening but my first name is Serenity, Bunny was because of the whole Moon thing my last name has going on."

" I didn't know your first name was Serenity," Darien mumbled under his breath.

"Bunny is adorable! Now why were you two crazy kids fighting?" Rei stuck her hands on her hips.

Darien and Bunny started at the same time, their words coming out in a jumbled mess, Rei caught the words insolent child and asshatted jackass.

Rei chuckled, "Bunny why don't you go first?" Darien made an indignant sound but stayed silent.

"I'm bored; Darien has had me holed up in this house for weeks. I need a night out on the town! And I refuse to take his stupid guard because I can't very well take a fucking guard into a night club, now can I?"

"No, you can't" Darien was about to protest,

"Hush Darien! You'll get your turn. How old are you honey?" Rei looked Bunny over noticing how small she seemed, she had a faint idea of Darien saying he was going to bring his mate over when she was 21, but then again all humans looked young to her.

"Seventeen."

"What?!" Rei rounded on Darien, "seventeen Darien?"

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD!? SHES BARELY LEGAL!_

_Calm down Rei I don't need you screeching in my head, reminds me too much of mum. She was changing and in pain, I had no other choice._

_Well if you hadn't bitten her in the first place…_

_**I**__ didn't. Diamond attacked her. _

_Diamond? Shit._

_Now do you see why she can't leave?_

_No I don't, she's seventeen, saying no is like screaming "Yeah sure go right ahead! I completely approve!" How long ago was it that you were seventeen Darien? Don't you remember any of this?_

"Stop it!" Bunny yelled. "Don't do that mind speech shit in front of me, you guys go all vacant in the eyes and your expressions got all pissy!"

"Bunny we're going out, get some clothes on for a night club. I'll take you out"

Bunny squealed and ran up the stairs.

"Rei, did you not here ANY of what I just said?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! Go tell your evil Henchmen that they're tailing us tonight. I'll go get ready." She kissed him on the cheek, "don't pout Dare you'll wrinkles."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Mmm hmm. Okay sure. Go! Scoot! Bunny will be beyond pissed if you get caught telling your cronies to follow her."

"What's with the 'cronies' thing? Bunny says it a lot too. That and swears. I've even learnt new swearwords from being around Bunny" Darien looked bewildered for a moment before hurrying off to tell his generals to tail his sister and mate on their girl's night out.

Bunny grinned, the pulsing music started to fade as she and Rei walked down the packed Tokyo streets.

"Thank you! Thank you Rei! I had so much fun! I'm so beyond grateful I couldn't stand to be in that house another night."

Rei laughed, watching the little energy ball that was Bunny Tsukino. She was bouncing on her heels and jogging in front of her to talk and then dropping to her side again.

"I'm glad I could help, my brother can be a real pain sometimes, especially when it comes to the women close to him."

Bunny grumbled something about stubborn chauvinistic pigs, but Rei ignored it continuing on.

"We grew up in a different age Bunny, to him women are to be cherished and taken care of and loved and protected. We're delicate and little, that's how he sees you, little and frail. Now don't get mad, oh dear don't grind your teeth its not good for you! Anyway its just that Darien can't see something as little as you protecting yourself against anything else."

Rei stopped walking taking a step forward to stand in front of Bunny.

Placing her hands on her upper arms Rei looked her in the eye.

"Please don't be upset with him. But when we get home he'll be pissed and a little moody, but-" Rei lowered her voice "If you walk into that room and touch him just here.." Rei touched a spot on Bunny's ribs lightly, "You will never have seen him laugh so hard. And he can't be angry after being tickled" Rei winked.

"Really? Well Rei, and I know you're his sister and all so I really feel bad for you, because you had to live with him and all. But honestly I'm not little, nor am I frail. I hate that house and I hate being in it. This whole make him not be angry at me anymore thing." Bunny shook her head, "He has to understand that I don't want to be his little woman and re—"

"Shut up!" Rei pulled her into a side alley clamping her hand over her mouth.

Rei pushed Bunny behind her, "Hey!"

Rei turned her head back, her eyes were red,

"Shut up!" she hissed.

Bunny's eyes widened but she fell silent. Outside of the alley a group of people walked past. A woman with dyed red hair was wearing a short, very very short, Bunny noted, mini skirt and a tube top. She was hanging off the arm of a silver haired man, his head turned away. Slowly the man turned towards the alley.

Bunny's eyes widened.

"D-D-Diamond!" Bunny looked around for a way out. Frantically tugging on Rei iron clad grip.

"Bunny sit still! And please shut up!"

_Neph! Bunny and I are stuck in the side alley around the corner from VMP. Its Diamond, if he catches even a trail of Bunny I'm screwed and so is she!_

_We're coming. I'll start a fight with Mal and get the attention away from you. Can you get out the back of the alley?_

_Not without being seen by Diamond or that whore Beryl._

_Okay, we're here the first chance you get run for it!_

Rei nodded, "Bunny when I run, you run okay?"

Bunny was shaking she had no idea what was going on, and Rei had just been speaking to someone telepathically, to whom, Bunny had no idea. Bunny feverishly hoped it wasn't Darien. She'd never live this one down. The I told you so's alone would drive her nuts.

_BUNNY! _

Bunny winced, Darien's voice echoed through her head.

Vaguely she was aware that a brawl had started outside of the alley, looking over Rei's shoulder, she noticed that Darien's generals were going at it with one of Diamonds groupies.

I knew it! I knew he'd never let me go out alone! Bunny was furious. At that moment Rei grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet dragging her down the alley.

"Jump!" Bunny did as she was told sailing over the brick wall. Hitting the ground Bunny felt depressed.

"Bunny we have to g—"

"No! No I don't. Darien doesn't trust me. You're not taking me anywhere; you can tell Mr. Shields that I will be home at an hour that suits me."

"Come on Bunny, you know he'll just come down and get you himself. Please just come home now. There's ice cream in it for you! Chocolate ice cream"

"Let him come. Let him explain to me why he doesn't trust me"

_Bunny where are you?!_

Bunny frowned and then scowled. Darien's voice felt like it was filling her head, getting louder and louder.

_My whereabouts are none of your concern! Leave me be. _

_Don't be silly. Your not safe dear. I let you go out alone tonight I trust you._

Rei had picked up on the conversation hearing bits and pieces from being so close to Bunny.

_No Dar—_

_On my own hmm? ON MY OWN! YEAH FREAKING RIGHT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR GENERALS?! You know the ones having the burly brawl with Diamond?_

_Bunny, sweetheart, darling I was worried. Pl-_

_Don't apologize! Now your damned lucky that this world thinks I'm dead, because I am coming home. But you can be damn sure that we are totally not speaking!_

_Until when?!_

_Until you TRUST ME!_

Bunny closed her eyes, focusing on the house. Bunny turned on her heel and wondered off leaving Rei gaping.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm taking the scenic route home!"

"B-but it's not safe!"

"Screw safe!"

Bunny jumped up to the top of a near by building. By the time Rei got up there, Bunny was long gone.

It was late, the moon was high and Bunny couldn't care less about what a beautiful night it was. White-hot rage bubbled below her skin and her fists couldn't stop clenching when she thought about that jerk Darien. After all she had been thinking about how grateful she was for his trust but lo and behold, Darien didn't trust her as far as he could throw her! Vaguely Bunny thought Darien could throw her pretty far, Bunny growled, there should be an altered version for vampires!

Bunny really! I'm trying to give you space but if you don't come home soon I'm sending every vamp weenie in this entire city after you!

Bunny ignored Darien's voice in her head, again. For the past few hours Darien had tried yelling at her, threatening her and reasoning with her and it appeared that now he was trying for the "I understand your emotional needs" approach.

Bunny sweetheart I know your still a teenager but now you're a pretty important vampire teenager. Please come home dearest.

Hmm so now he was begging, interesting.

Tell me Darien when you run out of ploys are you just going to turn cave man on me and haul me kicking and screaming while you howl and beat your chest all the way home?

Gotcha, if you didn't want to be found you shouldn't have spoken, ahh Juuban park eh? I'll be there soon dearest.

Bunny's eyes widened, shit! Suddenly Bunny felt like throwing a hissy fit, slamming doors and braking things. This was all out of control! How had she lost her carefully calculated life?

"Ahh, my little nymph, out all alone without her protection" A cold voice called behind her.

"Darien! I ha—" Bunny turned and saw someone that definitely wasn't Darien.

Diamond stood in partial shadow, a group of husky Vampires behind him. Bunny started to shake. There was no where to run, she was trapped against a railing in front of the little duck pond, and Diamond's men made a tight semi circle, enclosing her.

"Diamond?" Stupid stupid stupid! If this was a horror film Bunny would be yelling at her character to jump away and run. But Bunny's feet wouldn't move.

"Little precious diamond of mine. Tag I got you! "Diamond laughed at his own joke.

"Its time for you to come with me, its time for you to rule." Diamond's men stepped forward inching towards her little body.

"Screw you! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Bunny was proud that her voice only shook a little bit.

"Oh but you are, "Diamond motioned with his hand, a man was thrown in front of her, blood spilling from a broken nose and his clothes ripped, he groaned, probably from a beating.

One of Diamond's men grabbed a fistful of the man on the ground's hair and pulled his head up to meet Bunny's eyes.

"Darien?!" Bunny flew to his side, her hands fluttered; she had no idea what to do to help.

"B-b-b-b-Bunny?" Bunny had tears in her eyes,

"What do you want, Diamond?"

"You dear. I want you, and as a wedding gift to you princess, if you come now without any fussing or screaming for help, your little man here can go free" Darien chose this moment to groan writhing on the ground in pain.

Bunny looked around her, big scary thugs, Diamond in front of her, Darien slowly dying at her feet.

"He'll go free? He won't be harmed?"

Diamond had a sickening smile on his face, "Of course"

Bunny swallowed hard, but she took one last look at Darien's crumpled form and all uncertainty went out the window.

"Okay, I'll come with you, just please don't hurt him"

"I'm a man of my word, princess. Untie Mr. Shields boys." Diamond gripped Bunny's hand tightly.

Diamond's goons untied Darien, alarmed when Darien didn't move Bunny tried to go to him, Diamond reefed Bunny back pulling her to his chest locking her there with his arms around her waist.

"Please! I just want to see if he's alright!"

"His health is of no more matter to you princess"

Diamond's goons created a tight circle around Bunny, and Bunny was gripped tightly to Diamond's side. The group walked off into the night, and the sound of Bunny's soft sobs slowly faded away with them.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N You guys are so great!!!!! Your reviews are so nice! Here you go, chapter 12, and all because you were so nice to me in the reviews!!!

Chapter 12

Bunny couldn't get warm, and by Bunny's reasoning this just shouldn't be so, there was a cheery fire crackling in the fireplace and the clothes she wore were, while old fashioned were just dandy as far as warmth went.

Bunny frowned; it had been four days since Diamond had captured her. And while Bunny wasn't exactly expecting Darien to burst through the doors and rescue her and then ride away on a noble steed seeing as he had been in pretty bad shape when she'd last seen him, but she'd at least expected…

Something.

Anything really.

Diamond hadn't laid a single hand on her, but he kept asking her to do weird things, weird _mundane _things, like trying on new clothes, so he could see how she looked in them. But the funny thing was, he hadn't even watched as she'd changed or anything else equally creepy, and while it wasn't hurting her, Bunny felt on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak, but nothing had happened yet. And if Bunny had to guess it was like Diamond was waiting for something to happen.

When Bunny had first gotten here she'd been made to have a bath. And while Bunny fought all the way there she was eventually shoved into a large bathroom with an equally huge bathtub in the middle of the room on a little wood stage, like they had in Japanese bathhouses.

Bunny went up to it cautiously dipping the tips of her fingers into the water, it was pleasantly warm and filled with, Bunny sniffed, jasmine oil not her favorite (which was roses, for all you interested fans) but it was still pretty and Bunny was starting to feel like a street walker in her short shorts and red tank top, topped off with three inch eff me heels, worn specifically to irritate Darien on her way out with Rei. Honestly Bunny had wanted to do nothing else except cover herself every time Diamond looked at her or even glanced in her direction. Looking around to make sure she was alone Bunny slid into the tub after stripping off, the hot water stung for a moment until she got used to the temperature.

Bunny cleaned herself and washed her hair when it was clear she had as much time as she needed. An hour later Bunny had decided no one was coming for her, she shrugged; this wasn't exactly how she'd expected this to go exactly. Chains and ropes came to mind; torture was definitely in there too. She shrugged again, hopping out of the tub, surveying the room again Bunny found there were no clothes to change into, reaching for her shorts Bunny dropped them quickly with shaking hands, Darien's blood was caked on them, he'd come soon. He had too.

He had too.

That was a while ago now; Bunny recalled that eventually after some crying, she'd yelled for long enough that a maid came in with a robe and some pajamas for her.

Bunny shivered again, but this time not from the cold, Diamond had appeared in her room again. Bunny knew exactly where he'd be, sitting on her bed watching her read in front of the fireplace but every time that creep was in the room Bunny sat perfectly still and didn't move a muscle. She was so sure that he was going to do something every time he came to her. But each night he only sat for about an hour and then left, saying and doing nothing.

The bed groaned and Bunny's shoulders began to relax, expecting for Diamond to just leave the way he did every other night.

Bunny jumped a mile when cold hands slid onto her shoulders, Bunny jumped out of her chair facing him.

"What the hell?" she shrieked.

"It's been four days, and yet your precious Darien has not come for you my sweet, why do you think this is so?" Diamond leaned on the back of the chair Bunny had vacated.

"He's probably gathering an army to kick your sorry ass to kingdom come!"

"No, I think not. Tell me little one, did you see the face of the bleeding man that night?" Diamond cocked his head to the side.

Bunny furrowed her brow, come to think about it she hadn't, he'd kept his head down even when she'd reached for it.

"Hmm tell me, were you so sure he was _your _Darien? Sapphire! Show her." Diamond clicked his fingers. Bunny was confused she hadn't seen anyone else in the room. A man stepped out into the moonlight, another thing this ye old castle pretended didn't exist; there weren't any electrical lights at all. Darkness was shrouded over his face.

He took another step forward and Bunny gasped, the man standing in front of her could have been Darien's brother, their hair was a few shades in difference, but the likeness was justifiable especially on a dark night with a scared girl, their face structure and stature were the same, it took a moment for Bunny not to fly into his arms, but it took only one glance into hard cold eyes for Bunny to start backing away from this imposter.

"Who are you?!"

"Darien!" the man cackled his voice took on a high and squeaky quality. "Darien! Oh Darien are you okay?!" Sapphire laughed cruelly.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

Diamond dug his nails into her shoulders forcing her to look at Sapphire, "What's the matter princess? Don't want to look at what you gave up your freedom for?"

Bunny struggled, her vision blurring with tears. _Dear god! If Darien wasn't there he doesn't know where I am! What have I done!?_

"You may as well submit to me now princess," Diamond slid his hands from her shoulders down her chest to cup her breasts.

Bunny had been distracted, starring deadpan at the wall but the moment Diamond's hands touched her Bunny jerked away slapping his cheek, she whirled around in front of him.

"Never touch me! Do you hear me?" Bunny clutched her waist tightly, trying to seek comfort.

"Or what? Your gonna get Darien to come and" he cleared his throat through his amusement, "kick my sorry ass to kingdom come?"

Bunny stayed silent.

"He's been uninjured for the last four days, and yet he has not come for you, how telling of your time with him." Diamond laughed cruelly, "you're young, and in our world you're practically a new born, Darien goes through women faster then some of us change our underwear. Has he coaxed you to his bed yet, or better still maybe he forced you?"

Bunny looked away; a hot flush of embarrassment crept up her cheeks, but slowly the night when Darien gave his blood started to take on a different light, he had forced her, taken her virginity without her permission. Bunny shook her head, if she'd of really wanted to go free she could have fought and screamed and kicked, she'd wanted it, hadn't she?

Hadn't she?

"Hmm, you're what? Sixteen? Seventeen? He used you Bunny, he doesn't care that you're with someone dangerous and for all he knows, you could be bound and gagged doing things nightmares are made of, face it he doesn't care about you!" Diamond, stood in front of Bunny, who, by now was looking at the floor trying to sort through what he was telling her a tear slid down her cheek.

It had been four days; surely by now he would have come for her he had no idea if she was all right…

Unless she was worthless to him, unless he had fed her all that crap to get into her pants and later to get rid of her, maybe she was just a plaything to him.

Diamond had his arms around her placing kisses on her neck; Bunny pushed him away with shaking arms.

"You're wrong; you're vile and-AND YOUR WRONG! Darien loves me, he told me so! And he'll come for me! He will… He has to… He will—" Bunny hugged herself and started to gently rock.

"Get out! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

Bunny dropped to the ground, rocking more violently now. Diamond made his way towards the door, his last comment before closing the door echoed ominously:

"You're useless, except for one thing, and you have a sweet body princess, I'll be coming after that one thing real soon. Remember well, little one how tiny you really are"

Bunny threw a vase at the door.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed, before crashing into the nearest corner and crying her eyes out, rocking back and forth with her arms locked around her knees and her head buried deep, shrieking sobs floated desperately around her little huddled body.

Darien had said that once he'd said it she remembered.

Slowly Bunny's memories of her time with Darien started to blur and comments made in jest suddenly seemed to have more meaning. Was she useless? And why wasn't he here?

Why isn't he here?

_Why isn't he here? I'm so confused._


	14. Chapter 13

A/N, this is a very visual chapter, ye be warned! It's good though, I like fan fics that sort of mess with your head, and that's what I tried to do here, (accent on the TRIED)

Chapter 13

Blood red curtains billowed softly from the light breeze flowing into Darien's study, four days had passed since his little Bunny had declared her independence, she hadn't come home yet and, quite frankly, Darien was sick of dragging her back home, after all she did say she'd be home when it suited _her. _The anger bubbling under the surface kept rising; Bunny was lucky that she wasn't home! By god if every time she went out, she were gone for four days afterwards she'd never leave this house again!

Did she have any idea how much responsibility the Queen carried?! She couldn't just skip out whenever she felt like it!

"Darien, please reconsider, Bunny is only seventeen and yet she's been gone for four days! She'll need to feed soon or she's going to starve. Just go look for her; at least just to make sure she's okay!" Rei was exasperated by Darien's behaviour, since she'd come home and given him a run down of what had happened he'd refused to even consider looking for Bunny, which was just fine…………….

three days ago.

"Bunny has done this before Rei, she'll come _crawling_ back to me eventually. She'll be fine. Besides aren't you the one that said I should give her some space? May I remind you that I did schlep my way down to Juuban park to find her and bring her home, but instead she was nowhere to be seen! SPACE YOU SAID, GIVE HER SPACE! In fact you said before anything else when you came home, Bunny-less, that she needs space—"

"DARIEN! Now you listen to me! That girly of yours is no longer being pissy and stomping around in Juuban park! Think about it! She has nowhere to go! she should be home by now and she's not!"

"Because she _chooses_ to not be home!"

"No! She's missing and could be dying in a ditch some whe—"

"Enough!" Darien crossed his arms in a petulant way, glaring childishly at Rei.

"You juvenile son of a—"

"GET OUT!" Darien roared.

Rei turned on her heel and marched out of Darien's study, slamming the door on her way out.

The door was closed for all of forty five seconds before three furious generals burst back through it.

"Did you take stupid pills today?!" Malachite slapped his hands onto Darien desk.

"What now?" Darien groaned, covering his eyes with his palm.

"Bunny." Malachite raised his eyebrows

"Bunny?"

"Bunny! You know! About ye high, blond hair, blue eyes YOU'RE MATE?!" Malachite growled.

Malachite could not believe what he was seeing; Darien wasn't doing anything to find Bunny. Rei had come flying down the hall and pulled Jadeite out of training to screech about Darien's carelessness towards the young vamp.

Jadeite was still trying to calm Rei down when he'd taken Nephrite and Zoisite with him to thoroughly ream Darien out for his stupid behaviour.

"Oooooh! That Bunny, yeah, what about her?" It took Nephrite's hand on Mal's shoulder to stop him from leaping on Darien and hitting him.

"She's missing, and you're doing nothing to find her! What the hell Darien?! She could be hurt. Aren't you the least bit worried that Diamond may have found her?"

Darien didn't react to anything Malachite said. Glaring and with clenched fists, Malachite clearly stated in a dangerous voice.

"Leave! Leave to go find her! Go now or I will! Don't be a moron Darien! Because by your mother's name! I am _this_ close to whopping you royally!"

"Nope, she'll be home soon, unharmed and in a better mood. You are forbidden to look for her. You'll see, there's no point in getting her, she'll just resent the fact that I thought she needed help" Darien turned his desk chair away from them, effectively dismissing his generals.

Malachite stomped around the big stupid desk and swung back his fist back to punch Darien square in the jaw, but Zoi and Neph stopped him, practically dragging Mal out of the room cursing the arrogant moron sitting in his chair.

_What if she __**is**__ hurt?_

_No, no, Bunny can take care of herself, she'll just be angry with me if I try to bring her home._

Diamond watched Bunny from the shadows, this was his moment, he was going to seduce her to bed, bite her and make her, his.

Mind.

Body.

Soul.

"Whether she wants to or not," Diamond muttered under his breath.

Striding over to Bunny Diamond stroked her cheek she jerked her head away.

"Mmmph! Mmm mmm mm!" Angry blue eyes blazed, Bunny tried to speak around the gag in her mouth.

Her wrists were pulled over her head, handcuffed to the bed she lay on; each delicate ankle was tied to the footboard, spread eagle as well.

"What was that? Oh princess don't try to talk you'll just ruin the moment. You know its so fitting that you've been here for six days, the number six is a dark number Bunny, and do you know why?"

Bunny glared.

"Well, the number six is the devil's number you know, 666 and all that!" Diamond laughed, pretending she was conversing with him, acting as if she were speaking back to him.

Diamond shifted on the bed making it bounce a little, Bunny groaned bruises were strewn on her ribs and stomach. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion to tie her up, but Bunny had given as good as she'd gotten.

Diamond slipped his hands under the hem of her nightgown caressing her thighs, Bunny tried to wriggle away, panic started to set in, since she'd been bound Diamond hadn't actually come to see her.

"Shh shh now don't make this hard Bunny, this could be fun you know." Diamond fluttered his hands over her hips pulling her under him; a mirrored image of Darien doing much the same thing flittered through her mind.

_This isn't the same! _Bunny tried to convince herself.

Bunny fought the urge to throw up.

Diamond kissed her neck enjoying her helplessness, but it occurred to him that Bunny would have to bite him too.

"I'll make you a deal princess; I'll untie you if you promise to be a good girl."

Bunny nodded fervently. _Moron! I'll get out of here quick as a rabbit on steroids._

Bunny put on her best puppy dogface trying to look as helpless as possible attempting to ignore the fact that she was _completely _helpless.

More images of begging Darien to let her go flit through her mind. _This isn't the same!_

_I'm worth something to him! I am I am--_

Satisfied with her answer and congratulating himself silently for his wit, Diamond untied her feet kissing up each leg as he went, Bunny again fought down the bile rising in her throat her mantra getting louder trying to block out the images of Darien doing the same things mirroring Diamonds invasion, _Darien loves me I'm worth something to him I am I am I am--_, Diamond undid her gag and kissed her.

_I AM I AM I AM--_

Diamond settled himself over her again, and once more flashes of Darien doing the same overtook her senses, her sense of the difference between Diamond and Darien began to merge.

_I have to get out of here!_

"What about my arms?" Bunny tried to convince Diamond of her helplessness, _shit he has to untie my hands, shit, shit, shit. _She realised she wasn't all that convincing a moment after it was out of her mouth and again a moment later when Diamond backhanded her. Bunny's entire body jerked with the slap, she turned wide blue eyes back up to him, slightly shocked at his reaction, Diamonds image flickered between Darien and himself over and over, Darien had never raised a hand to her before but neither had Diamond. Bunny could taste blood on her lips.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! You stupid bitch!" Diamond ripped her nightgown down the middle exposing her chest.

**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond**

"Stop! Diamond STOP IT!" Bunny pulled desperately against her bonds, wriggling from side to side trying to get out of range.

**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond**

"Whore! Slut! Darien used you, you're a plaything! Only good for one thing! He's not here for you now is he?!" Diamond landed punches all over Bunny's body.

_I'm not useful for anything._

_**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond**_

He stopped and lightened his touch running his hands all over Bunny's body, tears sprang to her eyes and not just from the beating, This Darien and Diamond form raised himself to start pulling off his clothes, his shirt went first with it's removal he grabbed her breasts painfully squeezing tightly, tears flowed down Bunny's cheek. The pain was throbbing and she felt ill.

She could no longer tell the difference between Darien and Diamond something in her mind was stopping her from seeing the difference, something was telling her this was how it was with Darien too.

Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond 

When next Diamond rose himself to get his pants off, Bunny, though hazy, saw her opportunity to stop this. Quick as a rabbit Bunny flung her knee into Diamond's groin, for a nano second his grip on her chest tightened, Bunny squeaked against the pain but Diamond groaned and fell off the bed, folding up like a lawn chair on the way down.

Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond 

Bunny tugged harder on the handcuffs the metal cut sharply into the thin skin at her pulse points, gritting her teeth the chains in between the two cuffs bent and broke.

Bunny wasted no time getting dressed. She pulled on her dressing gown and ran for the door. Halfway there she realised no one could help her here, she had no allies and, Bunny sobbed, no Darien to help her. And even though she had lost all sense of who was safe and who wasn't, Darien wasn't the one who hurt her just now, Bunny was _almost _sure of it. Turning on her heel she ran to the window but as she drew closer she didn't slow, Bunny crashed through the window and fell three stories to the ground below cuts littered her face, neck and legs, looking around Bunny ran as fast as she could off Diamond's property towards home.

Walking felt like torture, there was glass in Bunny's feet she'd tried running at her full vampire enhanced speed but her ribs protested too much and she was limping from her fall. Bunny was aware that she was bleeding all over the side walk, and every now and then she would wipe away blood tainted tears with her wrist pausing for fits of sobbing to pass until she could handle trudging down the walk again, to tired to walk or run anymore. Bunny's shoulders slumped, she felt dirty and used but more prominently she felt betrayed, good Darien hadn't come for her, why hadn't he come? She'd been terrified for six days and good Darien hadn't come for her. Heck she hadn't even ever felt him try to contact her through their mind link.

He'd abandoned her with Diamond, left her to be used by him.

_**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond.**_

Bunny clutched her head, who was she running from again?

When Darien's mansion came into view Bunny suddenly felt a sense of foreboding, the house didn't seem in a flurry, there weren't any troops around in fact there weren't any vampires around outside at all, but Bunny brightened _maybe he finally sent someone after me! Maybe he was waiting for an opportunity and couldn't have come any earlier!_

Bunny ran up to the front door pulling it open, collapsing from the pain in her feet and torso on the marble front hall, Bunny had had a large grin on her face expecting to see worried faces and hurrying people organising plans to rescue her, but from her viewpoint on the floor people were just going about their normal business. Good Darien didn't seem to be there either.

_Hadn't anyone been worried? If not good Darien, surely __**someone **__has missed me?_

Rei was walking down the hall a clipboard in front of her face obscuring everything else, when she lowered it to hop up the stairs Bunny caught her eye.

"Oh my God! Bunny?!" Rei looked down at the bruised and bloody mess that was Darien's mate, Rei noticed that she looked confused like there was a trigonometry problem she just couldn't get running in her mind.

"Bunny? Honey? Are you awake? Are you okay?" Rei's hands fluttered over her not sure where she could touch that wouldn't hurt the little blond.

"Rei? Rei how come no one is looking for me where's good Darien?" Bunny's voice was tear choked.

"Bunny?!" Darien had eyes as wide as saucers, what did she mean 'good Darien?' He shook his head, it didn't matter, he flew down the stairs and landed on his knees in front of her, he gingerly reached out to touch her.

Bunny jerked away and shakily stood.

"Where were you Darien?" She squeaked

"Bu—"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Bunny pointed an accusing finger towards Darien's shocked face.

"I-I—"

"You-you? Why didn't you rescue me? Why didn't you come? Don't you give a damn about me?" Bunny's voice broke, maybe Diamond was right. She really was only around for one thing for Darien. He hadn't cared for her at all!

Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond 

"Bunny sit down, come on, you bleeding and you look tired" Rei put her hand on Bunny's arm, she hissed in pain and reefed her arm away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

"Bunny, sweetheart, princess—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! HE CALLS ME THAT! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Bunny screamed covering her ears, backing away from Darien.

Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond 

"Bunny honey, come on please you need medical attention and you need to feed, your fangs are out honey..." Darien crooned getting closer to her slowly, as he got closer and reached out his hand. His and Diamond's image crossed again and Bunny scurried away once more, Darien pulled his hand back with a hurt expression on his face, his heart gave a lurch, didn't she recognise him?

_**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond**_

"No NO NO!" Bunny was crying freely now, Darien didn't care about her, Diamond was right and she was worthless. Bunny's world went black; she passed out from shock and fell right into Darien's arms.

"What have I done? Bunny sweetheart forgive me, please…." Darien rocked with Bunny in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N, hey guys!!!! This chapter is sort of sad and confronting, but I want you all to remember that this is ONLY a story and more importantly, everything will have a happy, (if not momentarily sarcastic) ending.

Chapter 14

Darien stood slowly taking Bunny with him, Rei tried to speak but Darien brushed her aside taking Bunny up the stairs silently, her weight had diminished again and she felt little more than a delicate feather resting but not sitting in his arms, Darien half expected her to flutter away the faster he moved towards their room.

Gently he laid his precious bundle on the bed, and as he ran his hands out from under her he realised that he could feel every bone in her body. He could feel her spine digging lightly into his forearms and he could feel the broken ribs in their odd angles pressing broken edges into her skin.

With shaking hands Darien untied the bathrobe, he had to see that what he felt wasn't as bad as it seemed. A strangled gasp escaped his throat, the robe revealed horrific bruising spattered all over her body, vampires didn't bruise easily the blows must have come from someone or something very strong. Darien's lips thinned when he saw the bruises on Bunny's hips and tummy, finger shaped bruises littered her hip bones just turning yellow now, Darien could see how deep they were. Blood trickled from Bunny's lip and from little cuts all over her legs and neck and face, looking closer he saw small pieces of glass imbedded in the abrasions.

_Jesus Christ! She must have jumped out a window!_

Darien cried over her body, this was_ his _fault but he didn't have the time to grieve for Bunny just yet, she wasn't dead and those little cuts would begin to heal soon, and he didn't want to have to re-cut into Bunny's skin to extract the glass from her wounds later. Suddenly it wasn't such a bad thing for Bunny to be unconscious.

_Rei! Rei? Could you please bring up some bandages a bindle and some disinfectant? Quickly please._

_Why me? I'm not complaining but why me?_

_Bunny was only wearing a robe so I took it off her to evaluate her injuries…Rei they're horrible, it's going to take time to heal, even for a vampire._

_You know what to do don't you?_

_She won't agree to it sh—_

_BUT DO YOU SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SHE WOULD FIGHT YOU?!_

_Yes yes! I ju-just I can't stand to see her cry. _

Darien shook with tears again; Rei came to the door barely a minute later with what he'd asked for, her head down in reverence, Darien nodded this was going to be painful for both Bunny and himself. Darien vehemently hoped that Bunny would stay asleep for the whole ordeal, but by the groan that filled the room Bunny was awake.

"Bunny, sweetheart I'm afraid I'm about to put you in a lot of pain" Darien dropped his head when he turned to face Bunny, looking up he watched Bunny curl into a ball and sob.

Darien walked closer, her tears were his poison and it hurt to watch her in pain, gently he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Please no more pain! Please good Darien! I'll do anything!" Darien wrinkled his brow, he hadn't even started yet, and there was that good Darien again what did she mean?

Then Bunny did the most shocking thing Darien could have ever imagined, she sat up and kissed him moving her body against his laying her hand on his pants.

"Bunny stop," Darien gently pushed her away.

"Please no more pain, if I'll stay for you're service, can I stay here? Please?" Bunny begged, kissing his neck running her hand down his chest.

"Bunny stop!" Darien took her wrists,

Bunny screeched and pulled away in pain. "D-don't touch it!"

Darien came closer, and took one of the wrists she was cradling to her chest; he noted the deep gouges in them where blood had begun to sluggishly trail down her arms following the track of previous blood drops to her elbow.

Darien looked up at Bunny, "What did he do to you Bunny? Why were you handcuffed? Why are you suddenly acting like this? What did he say? What did he m-make you do Bunny?"

Bunny looked up slowly, her eyes were red and she couldn't stop shivering.

"I-I'm dirty, I'm sorry I'll go clean myself, dirty, dirty, dirty," Bunny mumbled and started towards the bathroom limping quickly away tearing herself from Darien's hold on her wrist. Darien dumped the supplies on the bed and tugged Bunny gently around the face him,

"Your not dirty baby, you could never be dirty to me, your perfect and specia—"

"I'm not special! You use women! You used me!" Bunny dissolved into sobs again falling onto the carpet.

Time passed and Darien had no idea what to do, his Bunny was different, and in more ways than one. She'd say one thing but then contradict herself a moment later, it appeared to Darien as if she was trying to please him. Darien nodded he understood now, Diamond had done something to her head, screwed it on different and screwed it up! Diamond was going to die. This revelation was somewhat calming to Darien and once again he reached for Bunny's sobbing form.

"Bunny beloved, I need to take the glass out of your cuts, you jumped through a window didn't you? Your skin will heal over the glass unless we get it out now. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt a lot, would you like something to hold on to? Or maybe a gag to bi—"

_**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond**_

A few quick images of Sapphire coming towards her with the gag flashed past her eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T GAG ME!" Bunny was wild-eyed starring at him with oddly vacant blue eyes. Bunny was broken inside, any idiot could see that.

Darien looked at her and really concentrated, maybe if he treated her a little more gently.

"Okay, okay, come sit on the bed, I'll get you something to wear for afterwards okay?"

Bunny shakily nodded and wobbled over to the bed still stark naked, awareness of her situation seemed to have left her.

"Okay Darling, this is going be hurties okay? I'll try to be quick as I can" Darien raised the bindle, mentally he shook his head, treating her like a child seemed to work, but he could just imagine that if Bunny was in her right mind she'd be humiliated beyond belief. _Please God, let her forget this night._

Bunny nodded and curled her hands into the bedspread, bracing herself.

The first piece came out and a long howl was torn from Bunny's throat, followed by sobs and a waterfall of tears, more and more pieces came out of her little body, Bunny's screams and crying quickly turned to begging for the pain to stop.

"Darien! Enough please?!"

"I'm so sorry but if I have re-cut you to get out the glass it'll hurt more, I'm going as quickly as I can" Darien went back to concentrating on his task, he'd started at her face and neck working downwards. Luckily for Bunny, and perhaps for Darien as the case may be, the robe had protected her thighs and tummy so the glass was only imbedded in her calves and feet.

Darien was seriously worried, no he was beyond that, he was worried out of his mind for Bunny. She wasn't fighting him, she seemed to look at him with fear every time she screamed, and the look in her eyes, it took a while to decipher it but Darien soon realised that Bunny expected him to hit her whenever she made a sound, she'd reverted to a child's reaction, looking back at him to see if what she was doing was okay. And every time she glanced at him with that fear in her big blue eyes his heart hurt a little bit more.

The last piece of glass came out and Darien reached out to caress her cheek, Bunny jerked away and curled herself into a ball again.

"Okay, I respect that you need space honey, see? I'm keeping my distance, but I need to disinfect all your cuts and your ribs need binding, but the good news is," here Darien tried for a joking happy tone "your ribs will be better after you've fed, okay? They'll heal very quickly, and so," Darien was babbling out of nerves, he was afraid that Bunny would bolt, the pain was clouding her mind and he believed that a picture of Diamond and himself were blurring in her mind she was starting to confuse him with that bastard. And he believed she wasn't quite sure what was going on and he was definitely sure that if he stopped talking to her she'd go into shock and pass out again. "That's why the binding needs to happen now, so they go back to the shape their supposed to be."

Silence, Bunny flinched when Darien's hand touched her shoulder.

"Bunny please I promise I'll l-leave you alone—"

"DON'T LEAVE!" Bunny hauled herself around to face Darien and clutched desperately at his arms_; there she goes again_ Darien thought, contradicting herself again.

"P-please don't leave; if you leave he'll get me! I won't flinch anymore I promise I'll stay still and you can do anything!" Bunny looked so desperate Darien felt his heart brake all over again.

"I don't want to hurt you Bunny dearest, I only want to help. I'm not going to force you to have sex with me, I-I've never forced you have I?" Darien appealed to her, she was the one that had been kidnapped but he needed this small piece of reassurance from her.

Flashes of Darien's blood giving embedded themselves into her minds eye,

_**Darien/Diamond/Darien/Diamond**_

"But I'm useless for everything else, I'm only here for one thing. You use women—"

"Who told you these things Bunny? I love you ve—"

"No! Don't say that! D-don't say it! You can't love someone that's dirty, he made sure you'd toss me away, "Bunny gasped at her realisation, "You wont send me away will you?!"

Bunny huddled into his chest winding her arms around his waist, Darien couldn't believe that this frightened weak and begging creature was Bunny Tsukino; surely this shaking mass couldn't be his vivacious Bunny?

Darien wrapped his arms around her, "I do love you, and you're not dirty and I'd never toss you away, never never never."

Bunny stayed silent, but Darien could feel the fissions of disbelief coming down their connection, _she really believes that I'm going to throw her away like yesterdays trash._ Darien steeled himself to this line of thought, Bunny needed help, he could think about Bunny's thoughts later.

"You need to be treated, Bunny, if I leave your ribs you'll be in more pain."

Bunny was still for a moment and thought over what he'd said but finally nodded coming to a conclusion in her muddled head, "A-anything you want. Anything"

_This is how it's going to have to be for a little while, at least if she won't do what I ask of her, I-I'll have to o-order her to do what she needs to have done._

"Bunny, stand up next to the bed." Darien cringed at having to use orders to get Bunny to move, but he vowed that he'd get the old Bunny back.

Bunny scrambled to obey, "Slowly, slowly, I don't want you to hurt your self further."

Bunny immediately went slower, and Darien watched in horror as she seemed to _prefer_ being ordered around, than being asked her opinion or being asked to do something. He shook his head; this was so wrong and he felt cruel just _pretending_ to be this way.

Darien tensed again as he cleaned her wounds listening to her muffled whimpers while he bound her ribs and disinfected her cuts wrapping the bandages around them too. When he'd finished Bunny looked like a mummy. It was almost enough to make both of them laugh.

Darien sobered. As Bunny was about to let the giggles go she bit her own tongue and apologised.

"Bunny, I demand that you laugh and cry and sob and express any feelings you have, understand sweetheart?" It was absurd to have to order Bunny to express herself, but it looked as if this was how things were going to be.

"T-thank-you Darien, thank-you."

Bunny offered a watery smile and climbed into the bed her hands shook to hold up her weight as she crawled across the bed to curl onto her side.

"Bunny?" Darien crouched next to the bed.

"Yes?" Bunny sat up and started to swing her legs out of the bed.

"No no lie back down dearest, I was wondering something since you came home." Darien looked at her face it showed worry over what he was about to ask.

"Yes?" She repeated.

"Why did you go? Why didn't you fight or struggle, I would have felt it, I would have come." Darien eyes filled with tears.

"There was a man with your face, a hurt man w-with your face I went for you….for you…" Bunny fell asleep, or passed out cold, Darien wasn't sure which.

"A man with my face? She went for me?" Darien mumbled deeply confused, as far as he knew he was the only one with his face,

What other tricks has Diamond played on my innocent Bunny?


	16. Chapter 15

A/N hey guuyyyyyssss!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter, I don't think I'll be bale to update for a few days! I have two shows to do on Saturday and I plan to spend Sunday deeply hung over.

Chapter 15

Bunny looked around Darien's room, it was dark and the moon shined through the gaps in the curtains, she was warm and comfortable so she was at a loss to explain why she felt so uneasy.

No shadows danced with any threat on the walls and no sounds aroused suspicion in her. But with such a silent room around her, Bunny was more terrified than ever. Being alone was more frightening than being surrounded by angry wolves.

When she was alone voices and images overtook her mind, voices telling her she was worthless and no one loved her, and while listening to them Bunny had been persuaded to take her own life more than once, but she fought it, she fought because every time good Darien came to her she had every reason in the world to live. But the images would not be so easily persuaded to leave her alone.

They were horrific pictures of a cruel and merciless Darien hurting her, hitting her and abusing her and every time she closed her eyes there they were starring her right in the face showing her dearest Darien doing exactly what Diamond did to her invading her, making her hurt and scream and beg.

Bunny started to shake uncontrollably when she thought about Diamond, she felt dirty and ill, like she'd been infected by his touch. Bunny's eyes filled with tears again she buried her head in her arms pulling her legs up to her chest sobbing, she was dragged into this world and she was the worse off for it, what was she going to do? She couldn't stay like this forever. This brokenness hurt like a white hot knife plunged into her heart, and more importantly it was weak, and Bunny Tsukino was no weakling.

Then why couldn't she think straight? She wasn't here with the evil monster Darien from her head she was here with her dearest 'good Darien' the one that had always given her a choice and respected her and cared for her.

Bunny shook her head, thinking about it only made the confusion that much worse, she swung her feet out of the bed, standing up quickly Bunny fell back down onto the bed the pain in her arms and legs from the cuts had diminished but it wasn't gone completely.

More slowly Bunny wandered around the room after taking several minutes to stand from the bed, the bathroom called and Bunny walked over with a slight limp the bath tub looked good but it was big and Bunny wasn't so sure she could stay afloat in such a big tub.

The shower looked like a better alternative but as Bunny turned to the bathroom mirror she looked at her body, covered in bandages and bruises. She was a mess, an ugly useless mess. Bunny let a lone tear fall before collecting herself as best she could, she would not cry anymore!

Bunny took another look in the mirror, no way would she be able to keep her bandages on and she wasn't exactly sure of what to do and whether or not she could get them off, with a sigh Bunny left the bathroom going to the wardrobe she grabbed out a pair of jeans and after a few moments of looking, Bunny was unable to find anything that would be large enough to go over her bandages, she tromped over to Darien's chest of drawers pulling out a large pull over jumper, pulling it on Bunny felt very little and fragile, the jumper came down to her knees and was too long in the arms, but it covered all of her and that's what Bunny had wanted.

Tying her hair back into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck Bunny took a deep breath before opening the door and venturing out into the hall.

An irrational fear crept into her bones, a fear that told her she wasn't safe here with these people.

Bunny clutched her head, these thoughts weren't hers, someone was telling her things whispering to her and sending images to her.

Darien sat with Rei and his generals, something had to be done about Bunny and Rei was in firm belief of just jumping right into her brain and taking a look around.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not Darien? It's the fastest most efficient way—"

"And it's also a violation of her privacy; she's not in her right mind! She has the mind of a child right now. How would she handle my digging inside of her head just because it'd be faster than getting through her emotions and getting her to say it out loud?" Darien raised his eyebrows to mark his point.

Rei huffed and Jed laid his hand over hers on her arm rest, Rei smiled. Darien watched them studiously, his eyes taking in the affection.

"Darien we all know why you won't go inside Bunny's mind." Mal leaned forward his elbows resting on his thighs.

"And why is that?" Dairen asked cautiously,

"You'd have to bond to her, you'd have to drink her blood and your afraid of the memories she'd acquire from you, your afraid that she'll stop seeing you as you are now and see you as the warlord you once were." Mal leaned back.

Darien had his eyes trained on his desk starring at his hands, the same hands that had killed and slaughtered, raped and tortured. He couldn't help what he'd been made to do in order to survive. But with Bunny and the way she was now, would she still love him and see him as caring and gentle? Darien didn't even entertain the idea of trying to explain it all too her, she'd be too freaked out about losing the 'good Darien' to listen.

Darien realised that she'd learn that he was the one responsible for her family thinking she was dead. She'd see that he'd been watching her from her birth, how would she see that? How would she see any of it? Four hundred years of history, some of it bloody and gruesome. He'd slept with other women and Bunny would see that too she'd see every barbaric thing he'd ever done and in her current state could she take it?

Did he want his innocent little Bunny to see his past, would she still see him as good Darien?

"No" Darien looked at those around him.

"Then you're going to lose her, she'll spiral away and go out of her mind the way she is now. I hope it's worth it to you Dare" Nephrite stood and left, Jed and Rei left hand-in-hand, Mal glared at Darien before leaving but Zoisite stayed.

"And you Zoi what do you think? Am I foolish?" Darien looked tired.

Zoisite looked at his master, he'd been with Darien for 300 years, but they become friends in less than one.

"I think you believe that you are doing the right thing," Zoi looked lost.

"Is there any way to read her mind without our bonding?"

Zoi shook his head, looking apologetic, "No Darien, not without putting her through agony. But I wonder…" Zoi furrowed his brow and thought for a moment.

"Yes? What Zoi?! What is it?"

"Maybe, that is, maybe you'd be able to block what she'd see, you might be able to control what she sees, only within the first three hundred or so years though, have you done anything that she'd see as unlawful or frightening in the last hundred years Dare?" Zoi looked hopeful,

"Umm, I may have..." Darien looked guilty.

"What have you done in the last hundred years that we don't know about! It was all in good fun Darien!" Zoisite joked, his tone laughing.

"I made," Darien sighed loudly "it was me that made her family believe she was dead, I sent some bloody clothes into the police station." Darien mumbled, and when he looked up for Zoi's reaction the look in his eyes made Darien flinch.

"You did what?! What's wrong with you?! What? Was Bunny just not submitting fast enough?! She believes she's alone in this world because of you! She has no one except a bunch of dead guys! What about her friends? Hmm? Did you even think about that?! So are you really telling me that you took away her family _and _friends, just so you could have your way?" By now Zoi had stood up and was yelling.

Darien was speechless, but to Zoisite's surprise he wasn't looking at him, he was looking over his shoulder. Zoi turned to see what was there.

Bunny.

The mansion looked the same from when she was last here, everything was the same and Bunny had almost wanted to try opening the curtains to see if the rude little maid would scold her again.

Pulling back the urge, Bunny continued down the corridor waving to all of the bustling maids and feeling happy when each of them told her how good it was to have her home with them again.

Bunny was so happy to be a little more clear headed and though she was still jumping and looking over her shoulder, she felt better and a little safer now that she was here with Darien again, surrounded by vampire guards at night and human military during the day. Bunny's face broke into a wide smile, she skipped up to Darien's study, she'd gotten to the last corner when Rei and Jadeite flew out of the room, and while Bunny wasn't quite sure why she did it she hid around the corner and waited just a moment, she watched as Mal and Nephrite left as well.

When there was no movement Bunny went up to the door and just as she was about to open the door fully the conversation happening inside floated out to her.

Bunny told herself she wasn't really eavesdropping she was waiting until the conversation was over before coming in, and how was she supposed to know when it was safe unless she, erm… overheard the end of it?

_--It was all in good fun Darien!" Zoisite joked_, his tone laughing. Bunny smiled, they were having fun, that was good! That meant everyone was in a good mood today Bunny grinned.

"_I made," Darien sighed loudly "it was me that made her family believe she was dead; I sent some bloody clothes into the police station." _Bunny almost didn't hear him but she picked up on it, Darien did it?

Bunny's face lost its expression, listening now, maybe he hadn't meant to, maybe he was really, really sorry.

"_You did what? What's wrong with you? What? Was Bunny just not submitting fast enough?! She believes she's alone in this world because of you! She has no one except a bunch of dead guys! What about her friends? Hmm? Did you even think about that?! So are you really telling me that you took away her family and friends, just so you could have your way?"_

Bunny waited for Darien to say something, anything! With a cry Bunny threw open the door standing with her fists clenched.

Zoisite looked between the two of them and wisely left, Darien had really fucked up royally this time.

Zoisite closed the door but he stayed to listen on the other side just in case his moron of a master would need help in fending off a homicidal teenaged vampire.

_Dudes, come to Dare's study! Darien's screwed himself into the ground! Come see!!_

Four people ran down the hall joining Zoisite, pressing their ears against the door.

"Darien? Is it true?" Bunny was shaking with rage.

"Bunny, you were in danger so I made certain that you'd come back to me, to _safety_—"Darien stood right in front of her, his eye's pleading.

"So you ruined my life, to make sure I was safe?" Darien opened his mouth, but Bunny cut him off continuing, "You thought that making sure I have no allies outside of this house was a _good _idea? What right do you have to take charge of me?!"

Darien looked at her, his mouth opening and closing but with nothing coming out.

"Darien! What's wro—AHH!" Bunny grabbed her head, groaning and falling to her knees on the carpet and screaming.

Five people burst into the room starring at Darien accusingly, Darien held up his hands, he hadn't touched her.

Bunny lay screaming on the ground, but suddenly all was silent, her eyes wide open and vacant, starring right at Darien.


	17. Quick note

Authors Note.

Hey guys I'm afraid I have some bad news, I was reading through my chapters 20, 21 22, 23 and 24 and I've realised that I'm not very happy with them at all, so I've gone back as far at chapter 18 and I think I'll probably end up re-writing them.

But do not fret, I'll probably be updating just as quickly very soon, but it'll just take a few days (at most a week) to get back into the groove of writing for this story.

Now before any of you start up with the whole, "I'm sure the chapters are just fine!!" they're really not, they're weak and plot-less, and the way I was going now things were just being drawn out far too much.

Sincerely Yours.

Inara.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N this is a very visual chapter guys, so you really have to try to see this in your heads. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but Bunny is really confused, and I think if you read it and then think it over, you'll get it.

(oh by the way, the re-writing of chapter 19 and onwards is coming along nicely, much to my English teachers disgust. (I haven't handed in any work for about a week now, lol))

Chapter 16.

Bunny stood in the middle of an upside down room, she stood on the ceiling and above her the floor was covered in mahogany carpet.

"Weird much?" Bunny looked around; apart from the carpet everything was white and seemed to stretch forever.

Bunny began to walk and as she walked she saw.

Scenes from her childhood floated by, Bunny watched as she was born…..

her family had her in the park in a bouncer……..

a figure doused in shadow watched from a distance……….

Baby Bunny started crying and the figure flinched looking like they'd like to help….

That scene dissolved and another came to her, primary school third grade.

Bunny remembered because it was the same year she'd been teased, Bunny winced as she watched, she looked around and saw the same figure, doused in shadow watching on, itching to help.

Confusion swept through Bunny, and as the scenes progressed the same figure was there through her entire life watching but not interfering. But slowly as the scenes reached around her fifteenth birthday they looked broken, like those films on the old projectors, it looked stuck together with clag and nothing else, entire chunks were missing. Time progressed again and the scenes showed her a month or two ago the figure was more frequent, but as Bunny watched things looked wrong, pictures of her parents without a child and living alone, pictures of her friends out shopping without her. It looked like she'd never even existed.

Bunny began to panic, this wasn't right! She did exist! She remembered the shopping trip she was looking at, she'd gone and bought a hideous yellow dress because she'd wanted to flirt with the shop assistant. Her parents had never lived in the house the image showed without her there, they'd moved there when she was five.

Bunny walked up to the image and touched it, she could feel it. Bunny took a firm grip and ripped, the false images fell away to reveal Diamond with a pair of scissors and a role of tape in his hands, Bunny looked at the scissors for a long time.

"Get out of my head" Bunny whispered.

In an instant the room righted itself, the images returned to normal and Diamond started to dissolve, screaming the whole time, Bunny had never heard such a sweet noise.

Bunny sat in the middle of the white room, she put her hands up above her head and whispered for all of the memories of her and Darien. She needed to look at her time with him. And somehow she knew that as she watched she was watching what had _actually_ happened, no longer did Darien's image flicker between Diamonds's. It was a clear image, strong and no longer slightly see through, Darien was solid and Bunny watched with determination.

She watched herself dancing in the clearing of the nature park just out of Juuban, Bunny remembered why she was there now, someone was lost, yes! Her cat! Her cat Luna had run out of her window and hadn't come home for dinner, so she'd gone looking but she'd gotten distracted by the beautiful night and had begun to dance.

Bunny smiled her mind was crystal clear. She watched the little girl get hit, and she watched herself stand up for her and then run for it, looked on when she was bitten and when Darien and his general's had saved her. Bunny watched when Darien picked her up and took her home jumping to her window and placing her in bed, kissing her forehead and leaving.

How had Darien known which window was hers? Her brother's was identical to hers, how had he known?

Bunny paused the scene, how she had no idea but it stopped when Bunny willed it too, she pondered over this problem, how had he known?

The figure!

Bunny reversed back to her childhood, the figure was there at the park, and Bunny got as close as she could to the image, she looked further and put her hand out, it went right through!

Bunny stepped into her own memory; she marched up to the figure.

Darien stood watching a baby Bunny playing in her bassinette.

Somehow Bunny wasn't surprised. Going through the rest of her memories revealed the same thing, Darien had stalked her, her whole life. He'd stood by and let her get bullied, stood and watched as she cried after being pushed around and ridiculed.

Bunny clenched her teeth, zooming through her memories. But she stopped on the memory of her sixteenth birthday, it was held at a local park and her friends were spread out all over it, Bunny looked around at all of the people there.

Darien was in a tree crouching on a branch watching her flit between her guests, but someone Bunny didn't know had been there too.

Diamond was watching her from the edge of the park a malicious grin on his face, he was licking his lips and mumbling something, Bunny walked closer to listen.

"—all mine, I'll make her mine, soon very soon. I'll have that sweet piece of ass with me soon!"

Bunny was disgusted, the memory faded when her concentration wavered, Bunny found herself back on the floor of the white room with the scenes floating around her again. Bunny watched on after her sixteenth birthday, Diamond was always there watching and as Bunny was flicking through the images she noticed that he was always in plain sight, why hadn't she noticed him before?

Bunny shivered, he was so creepy, and he made her skin crawl.

Darien was there too, but he was never around for long, watching her for a few minutes each day and then leaving, but after her fifteenth birthday Darien had carried a clipboard with him, curious Bunny went up to him and took it, memory Darien continued to write on it even without it in his grasp. Bunny watched fascinated as every time his hand moved over where the clipboard should have been more words appeared on the page.

They were shorts notes.

_Happy, height 5"6 weight 130 ibls (pounds) blue eyes pale skin._

_Contrite, height 5"7 120 ibles (pounds), blue eyes, slight tan._

The notes continued on like this, tracking her height and weight and disposition. Bunny suddenly felt violated, her sense of privacy shattered. Darien had been taking notes and Diamond had been having sexual fantasy's starring yours truly.

"Why did this happen to me?"

Bunny willed the scenes away waving them off and whispering for a bed, one appeared and Bunny lay down.

Her mind took her away; she'd solved one problem and created another, would it ever end?

Why couldn't both Darien and Diamond just have left her alone? What's so special about her?

Nothing.

That's what! abso-freaking-lutely nothing. Bunny got angry, how dare _Diamond _assume he could just fuck up her life? Who did _Darien_ think he was?

Righteous indignation filled her. The events of the night before became a little clearer.

She'd begged Darien to let her stay as his whore, _what the hell was wrong with me? Oh! That's right, _a sardonic grin stretched over Bunny's face cynicism apparent in her expression, _another asshat apart from Darien decided to fuck with my brain, he made me think that Darien hurt me, assaulted me and abused me!_

The wave of anger rose in Bunny, how dare these ye old vampires think they can just fuck with me for their own uses!

Back in Darien's study, her body jerked and things around the room began to shake.

Bunny was pissed.


	19. Chapter 17

A/N oh my god guys!! I'm so sorry I couldn't update on the weekend, (the weekend for Australia anyway) it was because my best friend had my USB for moving some files from school to her home computer, so I didn't have it and for obvious reasons, (or maybe not so obvious I've just realised you guys don't know how old I am) never mind, the point is I don't have a solid copy of this story on any of my various computers, the one and only copy lives on my USB, so yeah.

But here you go! CHAPTER 17!!! I really liked this chapter when I wrote it, (I was super pissed at Alex,( a random) so I wrote this while imaging it was him! (grrrrrr))

Chapter 17

Bunny's body twitched where it lay on his desk. He watched as life rekindled its flame inside Bunny's eyes. Darien stood to help her sit up, Bunny looked around disoriented, her eyes blinking continuously and looking around the room. Eventually Bunny's eyes settled on Darien, he smiled placing his hand on her back to help her sit up.

Bunny hissed at the contact and slid off the other side of the desk, putting it between Darien and herself. She glared at him showing her fangs and hissing. Darien was confused, last night she was terrified of upsetting him and now here she was waking up from quite a shock and she was hissing at him with loathing in her eyes.

That hurt, not detestation or hatred but loathing. _Maybe she's seeing me as Diamond, I'll order her to sit on the desk and let me check her out. _Darien was convinced that he'd deduced what was happening in her mind, he put on a hard but gentle voice.

"Bunny I order you to walk over here and sit for me to examine you."

"You order me? I'm not a dog!" loathing turned to abhorrence in her eyes.

_Shit! I guess she's lucid. Shit shit SHIT!_

Things in the room began to rattle, gently vibrating where they sat or hung.

_She needs to calm down! Umm umm um…_

"Bunny I'm sorry you're not to be ordered around, please come here and let me see where you hurt. You need to feed and I need to make sure that you're okay"

"Where I hurt? To make sure I'm okay? I'm not a child and I don't need you clucking over me!" Bunny's face twisted into a sardonic smirk, "But you know that don't you?"

"Wha…?"

"Well since you've been watching me since I was a child, and not once did you help me. You know perfectly well that I'm grown and can take care of myself" Bunny spat.

Portraits on the walls began to shake more violently, some falling off their hooks and crashing to the ground, Bunny's eyes darkened and her hair started to turn a hot red.

"Who told you that Bunny?" Darien started to panic. _Shit, what else has she seen?!_

" I saw it myself and I saw you! I saw Diamond! Tell me is it odd to have sex with a girl you saw in diapers?"

"Bunny I told you before that I've known about you since your birth, you already knew that, why are you so upset?" Darien edged around the corner of the desk, slowly getting closer to her.

"Why am I upset? I'm just a tad more than _upset _you arrogant asshole! I'm PISSED OFF because you sat on the sidelines of my life and watched all of the pain just unfold! I know you saw Diamond watching me long before he bit me and yet you still did nothing! You didn't even attempt to warn me!"

Darien scoffed, how dare she just stand there and accuse him, he could play this game too.

"And would you have believed me? Oh hey Bunny, oh no you don't know me, but a 400 year old vampire is going to kidnap you in the near future, such a nice day huh?!"

"Well I'm sure you could have just kidnapped me first! You don't seem to have much of a problem with locking up teenaged girls!"

"I was trying to ease you into this world! I watched you so I would know your likes and dislikes so I could make life as comfortable for you here as I could! And you were locked up, Bunny _dear,_" Darien stressed the word "because you kept running off into danger!"

"So you locked me in a room?! Tell me Darien was I sexy when I was ten? Or even twelve?! Ever heard of the phrase 'voyeur paedophile'? Your 400 years old and I'm not even 18 yet! You're just as bad as Diamond!" Bunny screamed.

Darien leapt over the desk landing in front of her in a rage that matched hers. Darien's hand flew back of its own violation and a split second before it connected with her cheek; Darien was thrown back over the desk to the farthest wall, crumpling to the ground in a bloodied heap.

"You've ruined me! Why couldn't you just have left me alone! Why couldn't you have just left me to be happy?!" Bunny had tears running down her cheeks.

Darien extracted himself from the floor.

"What do you want me to say?! That I'm sorry for not stopping those 8 year old boys from calling you names? Or that I'm sorry for not scaring the crap out of you by warning you of Diamond and this world?! FINE! I'M SORRY! But tell me Bunny how would you have taken the conversation? Bunny listen there's a dude named Diamond that wants to bite you and turn you into a vampire. Oh me? Oh I just want to do the same thing, only when you're a few years older instead!" Darien stood with his fangs out and a scowl on his face with his tone mocking her, treating her like a child throwing a hissy fit.

"How dare you try to make me feel like I'm the one in the wrong! You ruined my life and never once tried to help me! Did you ever think that maybe I would have taken it better if you'd oh I dunno, introduced yourself?!"

"I was going to! _I _was going to wait until you were 21! I watched you your entire life to make sure you wouldn't get seriously hurt! I did it out of concern for your safety!" Darien growled.

"My safety? MY SAFETY?! Bullshit! You did it to make sure your fuck buddy would live to serve you!"

"Stop saying that! You know very well that you're more to me than a whore to screw!"

"I was an accident! I was turned by accident! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST LEFT ME TO DIE!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Darien bellowed.

Bunny let out a strangled cry of pain. Darien flew into the wall again and was pinned there unable to move.

"The only reason I was turned was because you were interested in me! DIAMOND WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN WATCHING ME IF YOU HADN'T COME ALONG!"

Bunny sobbed and tears fell in a waterfall down her face. Her eyes were black and her hair had turned fire engine red from her rage.

Bunny walked closer and as she got closer a white-hot pain spread through Darien, he gritted his teeth but screams of pain were escaping, eventually the pain increased so much that he couldn't speak he could only scream in agony.

"This is only a fraction of the pain you've put me through!" Bunny screeched.

The study door burst open, immediately Mal tackled Bunny to the floor, breaking her concentration. Darien fell to the ground gasping, waiting for the painful throbbing aftermath to stop.

Jed took hold of Rei and pulled her into a corner, protecting her. Zoi and Neph lifted Darien to lean on them.

The only sound in the room was Bunny's sobbing, and the dull thuds of her fists hitting Mal's shoulders.

Mal got up and pulled Bunny roughly to her feet caging her with a bear hug, restricting her from running and her arms from punching anyone.

Darien looked up through the haze of pain to watch as Bunny's eyes cleared and her hair went back to its silvered state.

Darien caught her eyes, she was broken and in pain.

"Darien don't try to stand on your own ye-"

Darien stood up straight.

"I'm okay, I'm lucky she hasn't fed yet or I may have died" This statement was directed away from Bunny.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Bunny screeched through her sobs.

Rei started to fuss over Darien, and for a moment Darien understood how annoying it was.

"Jed take Rei and go please."

Jed nodded and took a loudly protesting Rei out of the room throwing her over his shoulder when she dug in her heels.

Nephrite stood by Darien's shoulder, waiting to defend him if Bunny escaped Mal's hold.

"So you treat all women as weaklings! BASTARD!" Bunny fought hard against Mal but his was over 300 years older than her and just about as strong, he didn't move an inch.

"I've never said you were weak Bunny." Darien sighed, he knew what was coming next, and as the thought crossed his mind Mal spoke up in an authoritive voice.

"The punishment for assaulting the King is to become bound to him through blood and be used at the discretion of His Majesty" Mal growled.

"No!"

The protest came in tandem from both Darien _and _Bunny, Darien resigned and Bunny desperate.

Mal glared at Darien and tightened his grip on Bunny, She squeaked in pain, her ribs protesting.

"It is law Darien, if you start making exceptions, everyone will expect the same. Besides, she deserves it" Mal added in a cold voice.

Darien sighed, this was true, it didn't matter that Bunny was his mate, she'd nearly killed him (again), and if it were anyone else he would demand that the perpetrator be bound to him.

"Your right Mal, leave her with me. She deserves to at least be alone when I bite her"

Bunny struggled harder against Mal throwing out insults to everyone in the room and cursing them with various painful ways of death and castration.

Zoisite left with a respectful nod to Darien and a slightly pitiful look to Bunny. Mal took malicious pleasure in sitting Bunny in Darien's office chair and tying her to it.

Mal left after his task was done, bowing slightly at the door and shutting it.

Darien sighed loudly, he turned to face Bunny he took in her tousled hair and the tear tracks on her cheeks and for a moment felt all the empathy in the world for her and her situation.

Darien took a reluctant step closer and through their mind link he could feel the misery and hopelessness coming off her in waves, there was something else there too……… remorse. She felt bad for having hurt him so much. It was an accident.

Darien wished that he could have been calm in his binding her to him but his inner vampire snapped at being battered by a female in his own home, the adrenalin was still rushing through him and the need to take, to claim was strong.

Darien shook off any reluctance and wheeled Bunny to his bedroom with her still tied to the chair.

"Bastard! Don't you come anywhere near me with those fangs asshat! Don—"

"SHUT UP!" Darien bellowed right in Bunny's ear.

"Fuck! I need that ear for later asshole!"

"Shut up, or you won't get to feed for a very long time" Darien threatened.

Bunny stayed silent and wriggled around in the chair to be let free.

"Stop struggling and promise not to run and I'll let you get out of that chair, and I might let you feed," Darien growled.

Bunny thought that one over, she was starved and it felt like her stomach was slowly eating her liver, and the ropes Malachite had found were cutting into her already bruised skin.

Fucking asshole.

"Fine," Bunny bit off the word, spite strong in her words.

"Good" Darien said in false cheeriness.

"Fuck off" Bunny used the same false cheeriness in her voice, hissing when the ropes came off and brushed against her bruises.

"Come here, "Darien jerked Bunny to him, caging her against his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Ow! Broken ribs remember idiot?!"

"Shut up you ungrateful little shrew, and bite me, you'll need to strength to take on my memories, and of course to power your sweet words of endearment to me" Sarcasm practically dripped from every word.

"Oh ungrateful?! Is that what I am? What should I be grateful for? Hmm?"

Darien rolled his eyes at her, further infuriating her.

"Bite or I will." Darien tightened his grip for a moment, Bunny groaned in pain.

"Why should I? Maybe I'll die and finally be happy! Asshole."

Darien turned Bunny in his arms. With her back pressed tightly to his chest Darien pressed his wrist to her mouth, moving it to deliberately cut himself on her exposed fangs.

"sto--! Mmmph!" Bunny shut up when the first taste of Darien's blood entered her system.

Bunny felt a rush of awareness shake her body, and like last time her body filled out again and she looked like the healthy teen she was. Bunny suckled, licking and kissing his wrist.

Darien pressed against her bottom, pulling her tightly to him and grinding his erection against her lower back, he groaned and hissed while she drank.

Bunny broke off and licked his wrist clean, she started to push away from him when he simply turned her around, bent over and bit her.

There was a blinding pain for a moment and then unexplainable pleasure, images assaulted her mind, times of old replayed themselves in her mind, Darien fighting, Darien pillaging, Darien fucking. It was surreal.

Bunny groaned in need pulling urgently at his shirt and after giving up on the buttons, ripping the shirt open to touch and caress his wide chest. Darien broke off from her neck licking the wound to seal it.

"Mine!" Darien growled.

Bunny pulled at his belt, throwing it across the room and not caring where it landed.

Darien ripped Bunny's shirt and pulled off her pants quickly. Darien cupped her bottom and picked her up, Bunny wrapped her legs around his slim waist and grinding into the cradle of his hips.

"Bunny!"

Darien lay Bunny down on the bed kissing her jaw and working downwards, kissing her neck and making a beeline for her breasts, flicking open the clasp to her bra Darien threw it across the room.

Bunny pushed his head away and dove for his pants again fiddling with the buttons for a few moments her shaking hands making it particularly difficult to get them undone.

Darien chuckled at her frustration; he reached down carefully and undid the buttons for her. Bunny slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked Darien firmly he shivered

Darien picked Bunny up easily, he took her with him off the bed and against the wall, pressing her back into it he positioned himself just above her entrance.

"Do it!" Darien moaned into her neck.

Bunny moved on instinct shoving herself up the wall a little and impaling herself on Darien with a groan and a shudder.

"yesss, that's it! Yess" Bunny hissed into Darien's neck.

Darien pumped into her and Bunny clawed at his back, Darien bit her again, somewhere on her left breast.

Bunny groaned loudly and shuddered in his arms tightening spasmodically around his shaft.

"Oh god Bunny! L-love you, only you mine, mine, mine!"

Bunny slumped against the wall, tired and spent.

"You know Darien, I hate you" Bunny mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah, I know you do, love."

Darien took hold of her and lay her on the bed next to him, pulling her around the waist onto his chest. Bunny snuggled into the embrace, pillowing her head on his upper chest with her head sitting under his chin.

" I mean I really really **yawn** hate you,"

"mmm hmm, can you hate me tomorrow?" Darien slipped off into sleep.

Bunny flowed into sleep after him. Peaceful.

For now.


	20. Chapter 18

A/N oh my god guys! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS??????

TODAY SI THE DAY WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and its also the day that I have OFFICIALLY FINISHED THIS STORY!!!!!

Oh my goodness! The excitement! (oh by the way, I'm aware that sometime the italics in this story haven't really shown up, and I'm really sorry about that, but I hope that the chapter isn't confusing.

So here's chapter 18 this made me laugh. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Urgent footsteps echoed down the marble corridor of Darien's mansion, they weren't quite running but were very close to it.

"Shit shit shit!! Why did I open my big mouth?!" Bunny muttered under her breath as she dropped her quick jog into a full sprint, skidding around corners and swinging down stairways, sometimes on the banister sometimes literally sliding down the stairs.

I hope you know that now we're bonded I can just waltz into you mind whenever I feel the need, so you needn't do all this running dearest, I can see through your eyes. For example honey, Nephrite just gave you the strangest look as you threw your self down those stairs, you should be more careful with yourself.

SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I'm concentrating, stop trying to distract me! You're just upset because you're wrong!

Remind me to teach you how to mind speak in full sentences; you're a mite hard to understand honey.

_How's this for a full sentence! FUCK OFF DARIEN!_

Though Bunny was running from Darien she had a wide grin on her face and was giggling as she ran. This particular argument they were having was completely ridiculous, but Bunny would be damned if she admitted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that night

The last rays of sun sunk below the horizon, bathing Darien's bedroom in light-blue dusk. Bunny felt warm and peaceful laid out on something big and warm beneath her, vaguely Bunny thought that it reminded her of her electric…

_Electric what?_

Before Bunny could finish the thought Darien's voice had echoed throughout her head, but unlike before their bonding, it wasn't like a whisper in the peripheral vision of her mind, it was more like he was talking to her, only inside her head, how she'd known he wasn't just talking out loud was unclear even to her.

Just to make sure, Bunny looked down at a peacefully sleeping Darien beneath her. His face didn't move an inch; it didn't even flicker under her gaze. Bunny chuckled to herself, now she was imagining things! Like how perfect it would be for Darien to wake this very moment, and how marvelous if he were to slip into her right as they were now, pressing deeply….

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Darien's eyes opened with an impish smile on his face.

"Aw! Why'd you stop there?!"

Bunny smacked his chest, giving him her best scowl and, without success, ignore the fact that she was straddling his hips and he'd enjoyed her mental images very, _very _much.

_HEY! They weren't mine! You sent them! O-or, something like that! _Bunny huffed at him.

But tell me; don't you enjoy having those images just sitting in your mind? You can relive anything, any time you want!

_YOU'RE A PERVERT!_

_No I'm not, you're my bound female. _Darien sounded positively radiant and cheerful.

_PFFT! Its not like we're married or anything, and I'm still underage! Heh, thinking about it, YOU'RE A KIDDLY FIDDLER! _Bunny glared down at him with a look of triumph in her eyes, and she was _this_ close to doing her famous happy dance in her glee. Bunny looked down to see the defeat in Darien's eyes so she could revel in it but what she saw was that the impish smile hadn't left his slightly pouted lips.

_What?_

_You don't think we're married?_

_No, I didn't sign anything! _

_Tut tut dear heart, what did you expect for a vampire marriage? A church? A priest? We'd all burst into flames the moment the holly water hit us! No, no darling, we are bound now, so not only can I slip into your mind whenever the mood suits me, I can also see through your eyes and tell exactly where you are._

_What? _

_You officially cannot run from me, I'd know the exact moment you stepped outside the doorway._

Bunny tried to push herself off of his big, broad, warm, inviting, muscular…

_Stay out of my head!_

Darien laughed at Bunny as she wriggled in his embrace, she wasn't truly angry he could tell from his place inside her mind that she felt the polar opposite, she liked the idea of someone being able to come to her aide whenever the occasion arose.

"Let me go you ape! You wouldn't be able to find me in a paper bag with a map!"

"Is that so? You don't really want to leave this room do you? You'd rather stay right here on my big, broad, warm, inviting…" Darien grinned at her copiously.

You remember don't you? Meh, even if you don't, you love having me between your legs.

_Gah pervert! _

_Such a dirty mind, you're the one straddling __**me**__ remember?_

_Stop resorting to talking dirty! You're just upset because you know you couldn't find me if I __**really**__ tried to hide! _

_If you __**really**__ tried huh?_

_YEAH!_

_Fine. _Darien released her from his grasp and she stood by the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Run, pretty Bunny of mine, run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't hide from me I'm your husband, but do try your hardest." Darien propped himself on his elbow examining Bunny as she ran around the room throwing on clothes as quickly as she could.

She ran out the door but a moment later she came puffing back, poking her head back into the room.

"What happens if you catch me?"

"Surely you're not supposing that you'll lose to me?"

"NO! But…. what'll you do?"

"Hmm, I guess taking you in the hallway mightn't be what you'd call romantic, so I guess I'll just have to settle for tickling you senseless."

Bunny looked stricken at the prospect.

"But remember Bunny love, I can find you _anywhere _you hide, so really you're just procrastinating your fate!"

"Bullshit! I'll prove you wrong!" Bunny bolted out the door.

Darien lay down on his back again, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking through Bunny's eyes, watching everything whiz past her view, he laughed at the odd looks she got when she took corners too quickly and ran into people.

This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bunny ran faster, surely there was a somewhere in this place that was little and sort of hidden from view.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

_Why tire yourself out so love? You know I'm going to find you anyway! You may as well have hidden behind a curtain in the front hall! _Darien's laughter rumbled around her head.

Bunny snapped her fingers, why didn't I think of that?!

Darien's laughter howled louder when he caught the thought on its passage through her mind.

_You really can't stand to lose can you? Who would have thought that a girl called Bunny would have such stubborn pride? Not to mention your ego. Does it annoy you to always end up being wrong? In all affect LOSING to me? _All_ the _time

_I don't _always _lose to you! AND BESIDES! You have your little weenies at your beck and call! And I'm just positive that you guys have entire conversations while I'm standing right in front of you and you all contribute your small, but irritating logic to our fights!_

_Ouch! Don't be ridiculous Bunny sweetheart! We don't _**fight**_ we have verbal sparring matches._

_Sparring? Pfft! We have all out verbal _wars_ Darien and you know it!_

_Wars you always lose._

_I DON'T ALWAYS LOSE!_

_You know you love to argue?_

_I do not!_

_I rest my case._

Bunny growled and skidded around yet another corner in the massive house. Darien sent a mental picture of him yawning and settling down into a reclining chair.

Let me know when you've hidden yourself to your satisfaction and I'll come find you.

_We're not playing hide and seek you know! You have a time limit! You have five minutes to find me! _

"Found you." Darien stepped out in front of her.

Bunny smacked into him and bounced off.

"No!" Bunny turned on her heel and started to run off again.

Darien looped his arms around her easily; he was much older than her and with age came speed.

"Aw come _on_!"

"I'd like to dearest, but I was under the impression that you didn't like getting caught naked with me?" Darien grinned at the stubborn face Bunny put on.

He pushed her closer to the wall caging her between his arms.

"And now for my reward." Darien had a smug smile painted on his face.

"What rewar--- NO! NO NO NO HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!"

Bunny shook with laughter the moment Darien's hands touched her ribs, her bones seemed to lose all strength and Bunny slumped into Darien while she absolutely laughed herself hoarse.

"Say it love of mine, say it after me, Darien you're always right, I'm always wrong and I enjoy arguing and love you a great deal."

Bunny gasped through her giggles, but Darien's hands stopped abruptly, he turned his head to the left and up a little, almost like he was listening for something very faint.

Bunny shrugged and listened as well; she closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing what was around her.

It sounded like stomping, a thousand people stomping and murmuring and shouting all at once.

Darien was gone in a flash and Bunny followed, slightly miffed at being forgotten so quickly.

Bunny zigzagged with Darien through the house, Darien passed his generals on the way and each joined his side.

"What's going on?!" No one answered Bunny, but when Darien flung open the doors to the main balcony, the one that faced the courtyard in front of the house Bunny swore very loudly.

There stood an army, and at the forefront of this small but ferocious force. Diamond stood in battle armor, a bright and shining sword held high above his head.

"I'm here for Bunny, Darien!"


	21. Chapter 19

A/N ((wipes away a tear)) THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER!!

Chapter 19

Darien pushed Bunny behind him and she didn't fight him, Bunny was frozen with shock and fear.

"HOW DARE YOU MARCH ONTO MY PROPERTY!" Darien roared.

"I've done more to your property than march on it Darien" Diamond sniped, and Darien growled low in his throat.

_Guards! Apprehend that man and push back his forces! I will not allow for this to happen on my land!_

Vampire guards streamed into the courtyard, the swords at their sides clanging loudly with the rebel soldiers.

The yells of open warfare in the courtyard made Bunny snap out of her stupor, she turned her tail and streaked out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Darien's eyes glowed red, he picked Bunny up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and 'beseeched' Darien loudly accompanying the pleas with jabs to his shoulders and chest.

"Darien! You put me down this moment!"

Darien simply growled in response and threw Bunny into his room, slamming and locking the door.

Bunny launched into Darien's mind screaming her indignation, worry and fear.

_LET ME OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN OFF AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!_

Silence, absolutely nothing from Darien, and as Bunny took a look around Darien's psyche she saw absolute pleasure at the prospect of war.

Bunny saw flashes of past times, in each of them Darien stood over a slain body and the sense of satisfaction oozed from the images right into her mind.

Bunny shivered, yet she wasn't repulsed by what she saw, she was worried about Darien, surely with these sorts of images and memories he'll get himself into trouble in no time.

Bunny searched the room frantically; she tossed aside shoes and bracelets, earrings and shirts.

Looking for..

For..

Found!

Bunny pulled out a small silver letter opener, well it wasn't great but it was the best she could come up with.

Bunny hurtled from the writing desk back towards the locked and bolted door, she banged her fists against it uselessly, her hands making deep indents in the wood, but the more she beat into it the more she came to realise that not only was she getting very tired she was also damaging her hands, already several of the smaller bones in her hand had broken.

Must think!

_THE BALCONY!_

Darien growled under his breath every moment he wasn't fighting, even as his war council assembled before him, the low grumble continued.

Malachite swept into the room with a large chest held aloft. Darien's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

His armour.

The council chatted around him about strategies and troop movements, but Darien understood very little of it, his brain was lost in bloodlust and the urge to hurt and maim held him steadfastly within its grip.

His arm guards and leg guards were in place when a maid rushed into the room, bleeding and beaten.

"S-Sir! M-men! IN THE HOUSE! MEN IN THE HOUSE!" The little maid collapsed and a dark red blood pool spread itself around her head.

Darien growled louder and exited the room faster than anyone could track, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Bunny threw herself off the balcony. She landed lightly on her feet the sharp silver letter opener clutched tightly in her hand.

All around her pandemonium reined, vampires, indistinguishable now that both sides were covered in blood and dirt, were fighting all around her, hissing and spitting, clawing at each other and hacking away with their swords.

Bunny screamed when a large brutish vampire spun her around, his sword raised high above his head and a malicious grin on his face.

Bunny pulled the girlyist move on the planet and screamed louder, throwing her arms up about her head. Bunny heard the swish of the blade and the war cry of the soldier above her, but unexpectedly the war cry broke off mid yell and the thump of a sword being dropped beside her resonated like a bell.

Bunny cracked one eye open slowly, she recognised the long flowing hair of Nephrite, well if he was there then what happened to…?

Bunny looked down, a torso and head sat at her feet, but as she followed it down to the waist, she noticed that his legs and feet were about two metres away, severed cleanly.

_EW!_

Bunny fought the urge to retch, and saw the sword lying next to her on the ground.

_Screw this!_

Bunny grabbed the sword, ditched the letter opener and ran for it.

Darien hacked at the vampire in front of him with glee, his sword shined a bloody red and he moved through the rebel soldiers like a fish through water. So easy was his passage through the crowd was so easy that if one were looking from the sky they would see a red streak through a sea of black.

All rationality escaped Darien as he moved through the horde of soldiers; he was looking for one individual, just one man and with this one man's death, peace could resume.

And sanity would return to Darien's blood-lusted brain.

Eventually.

Diamond grinned spitefully and watched Darien disappear with Bunny. His 'soldiers' swarming around him to fight back Darien's forces, Diamond slipped easily off his horse and sauntered into the front entrance hall of Darien's house, easy as can be. No one stopped him and the halls were deserted.

Diamond hummed a tune and strutted down the hall, every now and then Diamond peeked into a room, slowly making his way upstairs to where the bedrooms were.

Surely Darien had hidden his wife.

He's trapped her _for_ me.

Bunny was stuck; she was standing behind a crowd of vampires, hiding behind a rose bush, with no way of getting through them.

"Crap crap crap!"

Bunny looked around and saw a side entrance into the house itself, sure it was a balcony on the second floor, but she could jump it right?

Bunny grinned and launched herself up onto the railing, she jumped down and fled from the room.

She needed to see where Darien was, _where is there a good viewpoint of the courtyard?_

DARIEN'S ROOM!

Bunny rolled her eyes, God the irony! She kicked open the door and ran inside, the curtains were closed over the balcony again and Bunny raced through them looking out over the battle to spot Darien.

Darien's hazed mind sensed a flicker from Bunny, a faint awareness of danger and adrenalin. Darien took a quick detour into her mind.

His bedroom came to his mind, but she wasn't in the room itself she was….was…

Looking at him.

_Don't look dearest, the nightmares alone…_

_Darien? DARIEN!_

Bunny screamed and was moments away from launching herself off the balcony to Darien's aid. But as she was hoisting herself up onto the banister big arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the railing.

"GET OFF ME!" Bunny wriggled.

The man who was holding her grunted but dragged her from the room regardless.

Down below Darien dashed into the house gnashing his teeth and swinging his sword.

Diamond held a sharp silver dagger to Darien's neck, Darien himself was tied up to his throne in one of the house's parlors. Diamond grinned when the sound of a struggle and Bunny's familiar brand of swearing reached his ears.

Seiya dumped Bunny on the floor at Diamond's feet, Bunny instantly jumped back up to launch herself at Diamond himself, but he merely took a short step back and held the dagger to Darien's throat once again.

Darien strained against the rope around his wrists and ankles.

Bunny stopped dead but kept her eyes on the knife hovering above Darien's jugular.

"Ahh, how easily you're made quiet now, Princess" Diamond laughed and stepped behind Darien, he gripped his hair and pulled back his head.

"What do you want?" Bunny's voice was calmer than she was.

"Oh nothing much, just your hand in marriage."

Bunny sneered. "Fat chance!—"

Diamond smiled. "You didn't let me finish, your hand in marriage in exchange for Darien's life. Your hubby here gets to live, and all you have to do is agree to marry me."

Darien pulled against Diamond's hold and started trying to shout around the gag stuffed in his mouth.

"Kneel to me Bunny, take the right path, Darien will live. You love him don't you? Kneel," Diamond ordered, he pierced Bunny with his dead gray eyes.

Darien gave up on shouting through his gag and delved straight into Bunny's mind.

_Don't you dare!_

_Dari—_

_DON'T YOU DARE!_


	22. Chapter 20

A/N SO THIS IS IT!! The very last chapter of "two psychos and a rabbit" (( gosh its so sad!!)) here you go guys. Now I'm telling you right this very moment that I'm going to disappear for a few months, but only because I'll be writing my next sailor moon story. So you'll see me soon enough!

The last instalment. drum rooolllllllllllll

Chapter 20

Time slowed in the parlour, Darien's muffled shouts on the outside, and not so muffled shouts inside her head seemed to melt away like water. All that remained was this very real, very important choice.

Darien's life in exchange for her hand in marriage.

Or

Darien's death and most probably followed by her own. The monarchy would be demolished and the rest of the vampires sold into slavery and used until they reached death, or even worse, clear cut death for all of Darien's followers.

_Bunny! _Darien growled and pulled harder against his restraints, his eyes hard and imploring Bunny.

_I'm sorry. I really really am. I love you._

Bunny blocked Darien's bellows as best she could.

Diamond watched the silent interaction between them, he ground his teeth his patience waning.

"Tick tock! Bunny, Tick tock! All you have to do is kneel to me." Diamond snarled and pressed the dagger harder into Darien's throat, a small trickled of blood winding down his throat and mingling with the blood covering his clothes.

Bunny blinked back tears, could she handle being with Diamond again? She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. There was a darkness that surrounded Diamond's castle; it was a cloud of suffocating helplessness. The cloud seemed to leech to her skin, the whispered memories of the pain and isolation re-entered Bunny's mind the longer she stared at Diamond.

_But I love him._

Bunny dropped the silver sword at her side, it clanged when it hit the floor and she fell to her knees after it, Bunny gave one last apologetic look to Darien before bowing her head and letting a single tear fall.

Diamond crowed in victory, he gave a short nod to Seiya who moved forward and kicked the sword away, he savagely snatched Bunny to her feet.

"Let him go! You have me now! J-Just let him go!" Bunny sobbed out in her sorrow.

Darien looked on with a rage fuelled haze settling over his mind. Diamond gave Bunny a condescending look,

"Stupid bitch! You want your boyfriend here let go?" Diamond waved around the silver dagger, and Bunny couldn't take her eyes off it as a droplet of blood swung away from the knife and it came this close to slicing Darien's cheek.

"STOP IT! Just let him go! I'll come quietly!" Bunny sagged in Seiya's grip, her doe eyes filled with tears.

Diamond gave a savage primal look to Bunny.

"Not quite yet, let's have some fun, _dearest._" Diamond stressed Darien's favourite nickname for her.

Bunny flinched, but made herself watch as Darien was untied by one of Diamond's men.

Darien fell forward out of his seat, the deep gash across his back stood out like a sore thumb, it stretched from shoulder to hip. Bunny's eye widened and a shocked scream left her lips.

"BASTARD! HE'S ALREADY DYING! YOU LYING BASTARD!" Bunny reefed herself Seiya's grip.

_Darien?!_

_Bunny! I told you! Bunny!_

A rage took over her mind, it was the same rage that had boiled under her surface when she was back in Darien's office, only this time she was healthy and her anger was predominant.

Bunny turned towards Diamond, her hair darkening and turning a deep dark red. The doors rattled and the paintings on the wall vibrated and fell.

Seiya's reached for Bunny's sword, it had fallen some ten feet behind her, Bunny turned her head slightly, the sword flew across the room and floated a foot from her hand.

Seiya clomped forward to grab the sword back from her, but a small tilt of Bunny's head the sword cut off Seiya's head.

Diamond looked on in horror, Bunny let out a loud shriek, her pain and anger pouring out of her in waves of energy.

Bunny grasped the sword, she swung it around and screamed.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" Bunny's vision blurred with tears and took hold of the sword.

Diamond smirked and drew his own sword.

"Stupid bitch, you really think you can slay me?! I had you cowering in a corner not a month ago! I'm going to take you Bunny! You'll fail here just like Darien failed to protect you! And when you've lost to me I'll use you up and spit you out! You'll be an empty husk!" Diamond laughed madly.

Bunny swung back her sword and sent a hard blow towards Diamond, he parried her move and sent a quick jab back her way.

Bunny moved out of the way, but she was at a disadvantage, she'd never fought with a sword before! And Diamond was much older than her his strength must have been ten times her own.

Diamond dropped his silver dagger where he stood. He got closer to Bunny and sent a blow towards her, their swords crossed and Diamond glared maliciously, he easily disarmed her.

Bunny fell backwards, but her rage tripled, Diamond was thrown backwards into the opposite wall.

Bunny got up and dusted herself off her black eyes pinning Diamond to the wall.

A blinding pain spread through Diamond's back, blood appeared all over Diamond's body, small cuts appeared in his clothing and skin.

Bunny grinned in triumph, her rage fogging her ethics and morals, at this very moment Diamond's pain remedied her own.

This was fun.

Bunny was grinning dementedly her hair was flying around her and as she walked closer to Diamond, he was pressed further into the wall.

But as the pain increased Diamond just laughed.

"You won't kill me! You don't have the guts!" Diamond spat out some blood.

"No, I won't kill you, let have some fun first, _dearest_" Bunny spat and narrowed her eyes at him.

A series of pops echoed around the near silent parlour, Diamond howled in anguish, his bones detached from their joints and broke of their own accord.

"Try to rape me now! BASTARD!"

Diamond had tears running down his face.

"P-p-please! Stop it! The p-pain! Oh dear god!" Diamond groaned and started to whimper and snivel before her.

"The pain? THE PAIN! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT'S COMING TO YOU!" Bunny was so far gone in her fury that the touch of a big strong hand on her shoulder didn't even make her turn.

Bunny let her angry tears fall, she watched with some satisfaction as Diamond's body ripped itself to shreds before her very eyes.

"Stop it," a familiar voice reached Bunny through her mad haze.

_Stop now, you don't want to stoop to his level. Stop Bunny, stop._

_HE'S KILLED DARIEN! HE'S DEAD! _Bunny screamed back in pain.

Diamond was unrecognisable now his face was a bloodied mess and his clothes were torn to shreds.

Bunny started crying in earnest, she fell to her knees and Diamond's lifeless body fell to the ground as well.

Her hair turned back to her silver blond and her eyes returned to their sapphire state.

Bunny looked around the ruined room, the curtains were shredded and every portrait in the room was burnt as if by an inferno, the antiques that had sat as dust collectors around the room were smashed to smithereens.

Finally Bunny's eyes landed on Diamond's dagger, the same dagger that had killed Darien.

Bunny reached for it and held it up over her wrist.

_My life is nothing without him!_

_NEVER SAY THAT! _A strong voice echoed her head, the same voice that had stopped her from completely annihilating Diamond into dust.

Bunny's head snapped up, she knew that voice!

She snapped her head around and crawled desperately towards Darien's prone figure, she cradled his head.

Dark midnight eyes stared up at her intensely. Bunny bowed her head and sobbed over Darien.

Slowly he lifted himself into a sitting position, the sobbing Bunny threw her arms around his waist.

"You were dead I saw you! But I did it! I hurt him! I've done it!" Bunny's rambling was gobbled and slightly crazy sounding, her voice hysterical and high pitched.

Darien looked into Bunny's eyes; he could see her vampire instincts howling in fury over not being able to kill the object of her rage and pain.

"Darling I'm so proud of you,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME FINISH HIM OFF! HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE US PAIN!" Bunny's eyes were slightly unfocused and dilated.

"You couldn't have lived with that, don't look Bunny," Darien painstakingly pulled himself to his feet and picked up Bunny's sword along the way. He staggered over to Diamond's still body.

Darien swung back the sword high into the air, Bunny closed her eyes.

The sword swung clean and swift.

Bunny looked on with morbid pleasure at the sight of Diamond's head rolling across the room.

The ramification of the situation hit Bunny all at once, she'd tortured a man half to death.

She'd gotten so angry and upset that she'd destroyed a room and had almost killed herself.

The tears ran hard and fast down Bunny's face, her sobs racking her body and Bunny felt the pain ripping through her.

If she'd finally finished Diamond, if he could never hurt her again, why did she feel so empty?

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Bunny's little frame.

"Shhhh, the first is the hardest. I should have been the one to do it, shh" Darien cooed.

"Darien?" Bunny whispered some time later.

"Yes?"

"Will you bite me? I n-need to feel you and besides that slash on your back won't heal on its own. Please?"

Darien gave Bunny a serious look.

But somewhere in Darien's brain told him that Bunny desperately needed that connection to him. He acquiesced and bent slowly to sink his fangs into Bunny's already bloodied neck.

Bunny shuddered, and promptly passed out cold.

* * *

A lonely rocking chair squeaked on the wind, its occupant slumped comfortably with a long forgotten book resting on her tummy. The sun set bathed the room and set it ablaze with oranges, pinks and reds.

Bunny jerked, a whimper left her lips and the book fell to the floor. A fine sheen of sweat settled itself on her forehead and her fists clenched and unclenched sporadically.

Inside Bunny's mind blood was spilt, swords glinted in purple sunlight and Darien lay a thousand times dead all around her. Fear pumped through her veins. The air began to get thicker, it was hot and suffocating. Dark tendrils wrapped around Bunny from behind, closing over her throat and turning her to face…

To face…

"Bunny?" A male voice soothed.

Darien held Bunny tightly, her shaking form calming from his touch.

"Same nightmare?"

"The same."

Darien brushed Bunny's hair away from her face.

"You're beautiful." Bunny smiled softly.

"Yeah………I know." Bunny grinned.

Darien offered Bunny a wicked look; he tugged on her hand and led her out to the balcony. Bunny followed on behind her half-naked husband, the scar on his back was white and stretched from his shoulder to his hip.

Bunny felt the familiar twinge of shame, even Darien himself hated the scar, he hated it when she touched it, he told her it was a badge of disgrace to him, and the scar was a reminder that she had almost destroyed herself to have revenge for him. It served as a reminder that he'd failed her. Darien leaned with his back to her on the balcony.

Bunny grinned sadly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her cheek against his back. Darien stiffened in her embrace, but didn't recoil or push her away.

Bunny pressed small soft kisses to his scar, tracing it all the way down to his hip and back again. Darien hung his head and let her, his fists slowly unclenched and he leaned into Bunny's touch.

"You taste nice," Bunny muttered against his back, "just like sugar."

"Thanks," was the reply, "I sleep with a really sweet woman at night." Darien turned, lifting Bunny onto the banister.

Darien buried his face into her neck; he took in her scent, gently rubbing his cheek against her silky soft neck.

"Now Darien, I know that you don't like talking about it, but what are we going to do with the rebel vampires, it's been years and they can't stay locked up in our dungeons forever, so I figured…"

The rest of Bunny's words were lost to Darien, he started to drop butterfly soft kisses up her neck to her ear, he nipped her and Bunny giggled.

"Are you even listening?"

"Mmm hmm."

_I always listen to you dear._

Bunny laughed and threw back her head, Darien took the opportunity to nibble along her jaw line and up to her other ear, and then down the other side of her neck.

Darien stroked his hands over her shoulders and down her back.

"I love you."

"Love….you" Bunny gasped and pulled Darien's head back to her neck.

Darien laughed and wrapped his arms more securely around her waist, hugging her tightly to him.

"My wife," Darien held out his hand to Bunny. She took it and followed him when he pulled her back into his now darkened bedroom.

Darien stripped Bunny of her light flowing sun dress; her pale skin glowed in the twilight. Bunny grinned and lay down on the bed, looking up at Darien who was staring down at her.

"I love you so much Bunny."

Bunny leaned up on her elbows. "Come show me,"

Darien stepped out of his pants, and lay down next to her, he pulled her in tightly to him, caressing one hand down Bunny's hip he gently rubbed the lasting scars from the window Bunny jumped out of years ago. The thin pink lines stood out against Bunny's paper white skin.

Darien was transfixed by the collage of scars adorning Bunny's once perfect porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry Bunny, so sorry for what you've had to live through." Darien let a tear fall.

"We all have scars Darien, but isn't the important thing here that we lived? We lived and now we rule an empire; together Darien, always together."

Darien smiled softly down at Bunny; he kissed her passionately his tongue seeking entrance to her silky mouth. Bunny groaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing her body closer to his.

Bunny's nails scrabbled over Darien scar when he entered her heat; she arched her body against his and moaned into his ear. Darien savoured her moving beneath him, he savoured her happiness now, and he savoured her warm smile and love for him every night.

He savoured the feel of her body next to his at night and every day he cherished her patience with him after the war.

Darien cringed in memory; he'd pushed her away while he was recovering from the great slash across his back. He sworn he'd never touch her again, but yet here he was, happier than he'd been in centuries making love to his sweet wife that had stuck with him through the sheer hell Diamond had put them through.

Darien pushed harder into Bunny, his pain coming out in energy and need, faster and faster he stroked, urged on my Bunny's moans, mews and pants.

Bunny placed wet clumsy kisses on his neck and shoulder, her teeth sunk into his neck when she came, the scream was muffled.

Darien roared when he felt Bunny's teeth pierce his neck he felt his life trickling into Bunny's open and hungry soul. Bunny was clenching around him, it was enough to send him over the edge.

One hard thrust later and Darien had come and bit into Bunny's neck in turn, her blood over flowed a little, leaking onto the pristine white satin sheets.

Neither cared, and as Darien flopped onto the bed next to Bunny, he pulled her onto his chest.

He kissed her softly, gently, letting his and her blood mingled on their lips.

Bunny wrapped her arms around him; she'd never been happier or more content. Darien rubbed her arms and traced patterns over her back, never had he been so at peace than at this very moment.

They'd survived.

Survived and won.


End file.
